O Axioma Rubik
by Lab Girl
Summary: Era uma vez um menino comum que, já aos sete anos, contava com uma imaginação ativa e gostava de desenhar. Ele era, em suas próprias palavras, uma mistura de nerd e solitário.
1. Introdução

**Título: O Axioma Rubik**  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, 11a temporada, M&S, case file, hurt/comfort, family  
 **Advertências:** Um certo sofrimento emocional, um pouco de violência (nada explícito demais)  
 **Spoilers:** Episódio 11x05 ( _Ghouli_ )  
 **Classificação:** **PG-13**  
 **Capítulos:** ?  
 **Status:** Em andamento  
 **Resumo:** Era uma vez um menino comum que, já aos 7 anos, contava com uma imaginação ativa e gostava de desenhar. Ele era, em suas próprias palavras, uma mistura de nerd e solitário.

 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados ao criador e aos detentores dos direitos sobre a série e os personagens aqui apresentados, inclusive o conteúdo do site . Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização da autora desta ficção.

 **Notas da Autora:** Esta fanfic é baseada em alguns spoilers do episódio 11x05 intitulado "Ghouli" e inspirada no site Ghouli net, que também é uma espécie de spoiler desse mesmo episódio, além de mais algum ou outro relacionado à 11a temporada. Quem não gosta de spoilers em hipótese alguma, e especialmente se não viu ainda os episódios da nova temporada até o 11x04, deve evitar a leitura. Esta fanfic passa longe do que deve ser o 11x05. Isto aqui é apenas algo que imaginei com base em algumas coisas que li relacionadas ao episódio em questão, mas não tem compromisso de ser fiel ao que realmente irá ao ar porque tomei a liberdade de apenas me inspirar em algumas coisas e deixar minha imaginação voar alto com relação a outras, criando o que gosto de chamar de _possibilidades extremas_. Quem quiser ler, apenas aproveite, como eu, a oportunidade de vivenciar momentos que na série, provavelmente, não teremos.

* * *

 **O Axioma Rubik**

* * *

 **Axioma:**

 _substantivo masculino_

1\. premissa considerada necessariamente evidente e verdadeira, fundamento de uma demonstração, porém ela mesma indemonstrável, originada, segundo a tradição racionalista, de princípios inatos da consciência.  
2\. máxima, provérbio, sentença.

Na lógica tradicional, um axioma ou postulado é uma sentença ou proposição que não é provada ou demonstrada e é considerada como óbvia ou como um consenso inicial necessário para a construção ou aceitação de uma teoria. Por essa razão, é aceito como verdade e serve como ponto inicial para dedução e inferências de outras verdades (dependentes de teoria).

 **O Cubo de Rubik**

É um quebra-cabeça que consiste em um cubo. Cada uma das suas seis faces está dividida em nove partes, num total de 26 peças que se articulam entre si devido ao mecanismo da peça interior central fixa, oculta dentro do cubo.

 **Ghouli**

Provavelmente derivado da palavra **_ghoul_** , em inglês, que se refere a um espírito maligno que supostamente viola túmulos e se alimentas de corpos de pessoas mortas; também designa uma pessoa que tem interesse mórbido pela morte ou desastres.

* * *

 **Introdução**

* * *

Ele despertou como de um pesadelo. Corpo suando, respiração ofegante, a sensação de que iria sufocar. E, então, levou as mãos à cabeça. Nada. Desta vez, nada. Aquela dor, quando seu crânio parecia prestes a explodir, não estava mais ali. Inspirando, um pouco aliviado, deitou a cabeça no travesseiro novamente. Era bom não sentir tanta dor. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, indicava que sua conexão havia acabado, sim? Não estava mais lá. As imagens que agora se repetiam nas últimas duas semanas, nada tinham a ver com o que ele acreditava ser _a conexão_.

Simplesmente não via mais os cabelos ruivos. Os olhos azuis. Nada. Eram rostos aleatórios, outras pessoas quaisquer. Ele havia perdido aquele elo de ligação. E não sabia dizer se isso mais o angustiava ou aliviava. Pois sabia que ela também sofria, e não queria fazê-la sofrer.

Afastando as cobertas, o garoto colocou os pés descalços sobre o chão frio. Inspirou demoradamante antes de sair da cama e alcançar a mesinha que ficava logo em frente à janela do quarto. Olhou para fora, a lua seguia no alto do céu escuro, iluminando a noite quase sem estrelas. Puxando a cadeira, sentou-se e abriu a tampa de seu laptop. Assim que a luz do computador se acendeu, a página de fundo escuro surgiu diante de seus olhos, o cursor piscando justamente onde havia interrompido a escrita.

 _Eu já vi isso antes de perto e nunca deixa de desorientar e assustar, mesmo que você conheça a causa. Situação crítica.|_

Ele voltou um pouco alguns parágrafos, relendo o que vinha antes...

 _"Eu acho que é um helicóptero..." Cabelos de fogo escutou um homem falar com um lenço sobre o nariz – como se aquilo pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedi-lo de vomitar os próprios intestinos para fora._

 _Mas não era um helicóptero. Não era sua imaginação porque ela podia ver aquilo também. Era um p*ta gigante de um OVNI. Que apenas pairava acima e esperava que todos caíssem mortos como moscas._

 _Cabelos de Fogo era uma bela visão no mar de gente infestada, apesar da sua expressão de impotência. Não pude evitar me focar nela. Ela era o único indivíduo de pé em cima da ponte. Todos os outros estavam de joelhos com dores abdominais, vômito, engasgados, pálidos, febris, prestes a terem um colapso. Alguns estavam até com sangramento por seus orifícios – Eu já vi isso antes de perto e nunca deixa de desorientar e assustar, mesmo que você conheça a causa. Situação crítica._

Então, ele retomou o texto, dando continuação a narrativa de sua última visão, que, apesar de já não mais se repetir nas últimas duas semanas, continuava a atormentá-lo em seus sonhos.

 _E, no entanto, mesmo com todos em seu estado de fraqueza, era impossível não ficar hipnotizado pela visão de outro mundo que pairava acima de todos eles. Era enorme. Era confuso. Por outro lado, do meu ponto de vista, era como estar num assento da primeira fila para ver Deus aparecer lá em cima naquele momento final e transcendente antes do Fim._

O garoto piscou. Estava pesado demais. Obscuro demais. Pegou a garrafinha de água que sempre deixava sobre a mesa, tirou a tampa e bebeu um gole. O efeito do recente pesadelo tinha diminuído, sentia-se menos ansioso agora. Olhou para o relógio. 3:21 A.M. Deixando a garrafa de lado, inspirou e pousou os dedos sobre os teclados, pensando na melhor maneira de prosseguir com aquele desabafo em forma de texto. Até que seu humor peculiar o inspirou a acrescentar um parágrafo que servisse como um respiro antes do cru e inevitável desfecho.

 _Não minta para si mesmo. Se você é um adulto, e, talvez, até se você for apenas um garoto emo como eu, você já contemplou sua própria morte em alguma ocasião ou outra, com uma ou duas ansiedades especiais exclusivas sobre como ela deve ocorrer. Seja por seu histórico genético familiar, seus maus hábitos alimentares ou pela frequência com que você decide pular sua corrida matinal para assistir a uma maratona de Premonição._

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

 **Read & Review!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título: O Axioma Rubik**  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, 11a temporada, M&S, case file, hurt/comfort, family  
 **Advertências:** Um certo sofrimento emocional, um pouco de violência (nada explícito demais)  
 **Spoilers:** Episódio 11x05 ( _Ghouli_ )  
 **Classificação:** **PG-13**  
 **Capítulos:** 1/?

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 _As maneiras pelas quais você pode morrer são ilimitadas. Mas, sejamos realistas. Quantos de vocês realmente já pensou que seria em um apocalipse alienígena? Ora, ora. Para aqueles de vocês que levantaram a mão, sua hora chegou._

Os olhos de Fox Mulder foram para as etiquetas ao final do texto.

 _aliens, apocalipse, morte, praga_

Um dos comentários no espaço logo abaixo perguntava, num tom confuso e desesperado, _"Isso foi uma visão que você teve?"_

Ele subiu novamente a página. Releu o título. Devemos Não Sobreviver No Futuro. Enviado por Rever.

O mesmo autor dos textos que ele andou lendo nas últimas horas ao escarafunchar o computador de uma das vítimas do último caso. Um blog que tratava de coisas estranhas e bizarras, aparentemente elaborado por jovens ou malucos. O nome da página era _Ghouli net_ e havia textos ficcionais misturados a narrações de gente que teria visto a tal criatura com quatro braços e cauda, uma mistura improvável de _Jurassic Park_ com _Godzilla_ e um quê de _Tubarão_. O sujeito que haviam prendido por matar a mais recente vítima afirmava que a garota que dilacerou era o tal _Ghouli_ e não só seu computador pessoal mostrava essa página adicionada aos sites favoritos como ele tinha acessado um dos textos 6 horas antes de cometer o crime.

Vasculhando a página, Mulder havia se pegado madrugada adentro imerso na leitura dos diversos textos ali postados. Tudo havia começado com o tal do Ghouli, mas progredira para outras histórias narradas em forma de micro contos que prenderam seu interesse. A maioria do autor que se identificava como Rever. Procurando no twitter, não encontrou o perfil de referência, então, concluiu que o usado era apenas parte do charme da assinatura. O cara era bom, tinha que admitir. Não parecia com um paranoico qualquer, estava mais um artista. Seus textos quase sempre vinham acompanhados de desenhos interessantes. Alguém que poderia certamente estar trabalhando em alguma editora de quadrinhos ou contos de ficção científica. Mulder gostava do estilo.

Ao ouvir os saltos ecoando no corredor anunciando a aproximação de Scully, ele fechou o laptop em cima da mesa do escritório. Olhou para ela sentar-se na cadeira em frente.

"E então, encontrou alguma coisa útil nesse site maluco?"

"Alguns relatos de avistamento do tal Ghouli aqui e ali, além de desenhos do monstro. Você viu ontem."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Sim. E continuo pensando que a exposição a esse tipo de estímulo gerou alguma espécie de delírio ilusório que levou Richard Bing a assassinar uma garçonete indefesa no final do expediente."

"Sempre tão prática, Scully" Mulder sorriu. "Mas eu gostaria de dar mais uma sondada a respeito dessa criatura."

"O que pretende fazer?" As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram em clara suspeita.

"Quero falar com um dos escritores do blog."

Scully franziu a testa. "O que acha que vai conseguir com isso?"

"Se não compreender as razões que levam tanta gente a acreditar no bicho, ao menos saber se ele não é resultado de uma imaginação suficientemente fértil e talento para arte que alguém está usando para ganhar notoriedade e número de visualizações."

"Acredita que o responsável pelo site pode ter inventado tudo isso e fomentado a paranoia e delírio coletivos para fazer sucesso na internet? Faz sentido."

"Eu ainda estou tendendo a acreditar mais na primeira opção, mas a segunda não está descartada, em sua homenagem." Ele se levantou e deu uma piscada antes de sorrir para ela, carregando o laptop embaixo do braço.

"E como vai chegar ao responsável pela página?"

"Não quero o responsável. Quero o artista que fez os desenhos."

"O Bureau já conseguiu fazer a localização?"

"Sim, nossos hackers do bem já me forneceram nome e endereço."

"E de quem se trata?"

"Um tal Jackson Kramp. O endereço fica numa região aqui perto."

"Eu iria com você, mas tenho que concluir o relatório da autópsia."

"Tudo bem. Ligo assim que terminar de falar com o sujeito."

E com um aceno de cabeça, ele se foi. A casa não ficava muito longe. Em vinte e cinco minutos, Mulder estava lá. Era grande e simples, branca e com gramado em volta. O lugar era pacato. Ele subiu as escadas e tocou a campainha. Em menos de um minuto, um senhor por volta dos sessenta e alguns anos abriu.

"FBI, Agente Mulder. Estou procurando por Jackson, é o senhor?"

"Não, é o meu filho. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele não está metido com nada ilegal, eu posso garantir" o senhor falou, visivelmente preocupado.

"Aparentemente não, fique tranquilo. Só quero fazer umas perguntas sobre um site do qual ele participa com artigos e desenhos."

A expressão do senhor abrandou e ele abriu mais a porta para que Mulder entrasse. Por dentro, a casa era tão comum quanto do lado de fora. Uma casa normal, de uma família aparentemente normal. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelas fotos em dois porta-retratos sobre um móvel de madeira, um casal mais velho e um garoto adolescente. Pareciam uma família qualquer à exceção da idade dos pais, que deviam ter conseguido engravidar tarde.

"Jackson, venha até a sala, por favor."

A voz do senhor chamando o filho fez a atenção de Mulder voltar-se para ele. O homem ainda parecia preocupado e o agente sentiu-se quase na obrigação de dizer palavras que o tranquilizassem ao imaginar o que ele sentiria se um policial batesse à sua porta procurando seu filho. Então, a mera ideia provocou um aperto em seu peito, um desses a que ele já devia estar acostumado, mas não estava.

"Como eu disse, só quero fazer algumas perguntas. Seu filho não é suspeito de nada." Mulder disse, esperando que o outro não pescasse o _por enquanto_ implícito.

"Jackson é um bom garoto" o pai disse, como se sentisse obrigação de advogar pela idoneidade do filho. "Ele só é introvertido, vive fazendo seus desenhos e escrevendo suas histórias no computador. É muito inteligente e isso não parece atrair muitos amigos, na verdade. Mas ele é incapaz de prejudicar alguém de qualquer maneira."

"Acredito que sim" Mulder meneou a cabeça.

Então um jovem de uns dezesseis, dezessete anos apareceu na porta da sala. Ao ver Mulder, o garoto hesitou em continuar avançando. Ele era magro, alto, tinha a pele clara e os olhos de uma cor que à distância Mulder não conseguia definir bem. Algo entre o castanho claro e o verde, talvez. Os cabelos, castanhos, não tinham corte e parecia que já por um bom tempo, cobrindo as orelhas dele. O adolescente usava um jeans surrado e uma camiseta cinza por baixo de uma camisa de mangas compridas de cor preta. Olhando para ele, parecia tímido e reservado, de poucas palavras.

"Jackson, este é o agente Mulder do FBI, ele quer falar com você a respeito do seu site, pelo que eu entendi."

Os olhos do menino brilharam com um lampejo de surpresa antes que ele deixasse de encarar o pai e olhasse para Mulder, que se aproximou um pouco mais dos dois.

"Gostaria de fazer umas perguntas sobre alguns dos seus desenhos que foram publicados na internet."

O garoto deu de ombros, como se fosse algo sem muita importância. "Tudo bem."

"Posso ver alguns dos seus trabalhos?"

Jackson meneou a cabeça. "Por aqui."

Mulder esperou que o dono da casa fizesse sinal para que ele acompanhasse o filho e foi atrás dele. O garoto passou por um corredor e adentrou uma porta à direita. Quando o agente entrou, logo atrás dele, percebeu tratar-se de um quarto de adolescente. Havia desenhos feitos a mão colados em uma das paredes, alguns de monstros e insetos. Havia uma aranha enorme com olhos pintados de verde. E, no meio deles, um retrato de uma mulher mais velha sorrindo.

"Minha mãe. Ela faleceu."

Mulder voltou-se para olhar para o garoto. "Sinto muito."

Jackson simplesmente lhe deu as costas e foi andando até uma mesinha de madeira com uma cadeira que ficava em frente à janela. Do lado oposto do quarto, havia uma cama de solteiro desarrumada. Um aparelho de som dividia o espaço sobre um móvel juntamente com uma tv e aparelho de DVD. Uma luva surrada de beisebol estava jogada no chão, junto a uma grande almofada azul.

"Você gosta de beisebol?" Mulder perguntou, curioso.

"Jogava quando tinha uns 6, 7 anos. Depois, não joguei mais?"

"Por quê?"

"Problemas de saúde."

Mulder percebeu que aquele era um tema no qual Jackson não gostava de tocar, então, decidiu concentrar-se no que era realmente importante. Porém, antes que pudesse dar voz à primeira pergunta que tinha ido ali fazer, o garoto o surpreendeu ao falar.

"Está aqui por causa do Ghouli, certo?"

Mulder meneou a cabeça antes de responder. "Você fez um desenho da criatura, está em seu blog."

"Fiz um esboço com base nos depoimentos de pessoas que disseram ter avistado o Ghouli."

"Você mesmo nunca o viu?"

"Não" Jackson negou com a cabeça também.

"Não fosse pelos desenhos, eu diria que o tal Ghouli não parece interessar muito a você. Os seus textos no blog não falam sobre ele."

"Gosto de escrever sobre outras coisas. Quanto aos desenhos, sempre gostei de desenhar e um dos caras do blog me pediu para fazer. Eu fiz."

"Simples assim" Mulder levou as mãos aos bolsos da calça, encarando o garoto que estava de pé diante da mesa onde um laptop estava aberto ao lado de um scanner e sobre a qual havia uma garrafa de água e alguns papéis e lápis próprios para desenho.

"É."

"Quem é o responsável pelo , Jackson? Você?"

"Não. Eu só posto lá. Não sei quem são os outros. Só falei algumas vezes com dois membros que já postavam antes de me convidarem para fazer parte.

"É curioso você fazer parte de um blog que se chama Ghouli e não se interessar pelo Ghouli, não?" Mulder insistiu.

Desta vez, Jackson o encarou. Ele estava calmo. Não parecia estar se sentindo pressionado, pelo contrário. Parecia bastante tranquilo. No entanto, Mulder sentiu algo estranho ao olhar nos olhos dele, como se reconhecesse algo ali… mas era impossível, tratava-se da primeira vez que o via.

"Tudo começou com o Ghouli, mas depois começaram a postar outras coisas na página. Tudo gira em torno de assuntos parecidos, na essência. É um canto para os solitários, paranoicos ou nerds que gostam de coisas esquisitas, como queira chamar."

Jackson desviou os olhos e Mulder sentiu aquela estranha e breve sensação ir embora. O garoto sentou-se na cadeira e abriu o site no laptop.

"As ilustrações fazem parte. É uma forma de chamar a atenção para o visual também. Eu acho que é legal."

"Eu também. Você desenha muito bem e seus textos são ótimos." Mulder comentou sinceramente.

Diante do elogio, Jackson ergue os olhos para ele por alguns segundos e Mulder viu o que pensou ser um esboço de sorriso, mas logo o menino voltou a olhar para a tela do computador.

"Eu sempre gostei das duas coisas. Desenhar e escrever."

"E tem potencial para as duas. Tanto que nunca pensou em alçar voos maiores?"

Jackson olhou para Mulder, intrigado. O agente, então, prosseguiu.

"Você se daria muito bem trabalhando em algum site ou editora de desenhos, quem sabe quadrinhos? E poderia se lançar como escritor de contos de ficção científica. Por que ficar preso ao anonimato de um site com pouca expressão na internet?"

Ele viu o garoto se ajeitar na cadeira, como se o que acabasse de dizer o deixasse incômodo de alguma maneira. E Mulder aguardou a resposta que veio na sequência.

"Talvez porque esse não seja o meu perfil. Prefiro ficar incógnita. Isto é, a menos que o FBI descubra meu endereço e bata na minha porta para me interrogar."

Mulder sorriu. O garoto parecia sincero e não estava assustado, além do que, apesar de introvertido, como o pai dele havia dito, Jackson era bem eloquente quando precisava.

"Então, já que o FBI descobriu a sua verdadeira identidade e bateu à sua porta, tenho que fazer esta pergunta: você entende o que é o Ghouli?"

Jackson olhou para ele como se fosse óbvio, arqueou as sobrancelhas num gesto que lembrou terrivelmente Scully aos olhos de Mulder antes de responder.

"É um monstro."

Mulder estreitou os olhos, tentando entendê-lo. "Real?"

"Bom, não sei" Jackson apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, empurrando a cadeira para trás. "Eu nunca o vi, mas várias pessoas já relataram tê-lo avistado."

"Mas _você_ acredita que ele é real?"

Jackson virou um pouco o corpo na cadeira, de modo que pudesse encará-lo sem ter que virar o pescoço. "É uma possibilidade extrema que eu não descarto."

Um outro sorriso dobrou as linhas em volta dos lábios de Mulder. Ele simpatizava com o garoto, e agora isso era evidente. O quarto, o fato de ser um jovem solitário em seu próprio mundinho aberto a hipóteses extraordinárias, o gosto por beisebol… Mulder percebia a identificação. Ele havia sido assim quando da idade do garoto. Mas, de repente, percebeu que talvez estivesse se deixando levar pela impressão causada por um adolescente que devia ter a mesma idade que seu filho. O aperto involuntário no peito voltou e ele precisou se concentrar em seu trabalho de novo.

"O seu desenho do Ghouli é a exata descrição feita pelo sujeito que prendemos ontem, ele atacou uma moça dizendo se tratar disto" Mulder sacou um papel dobrado do bolso do paletó e o abriu, exibindo o retrato falado que havia sido feito com a descrição da criatura. "Ele disse que foi atacado por essa criatura e que, por isso, reagiu e a matou."

Os olhos de Jackson observaram o desenho no papel por alguns minutos. Era um pouco diferente do que ele desenhou para o blog, mas, em comparação, era muito semelhante à descrição que as pessoas que já tinham visto o Ghouli faziam. Um estranho animal bípede com quatro braços com garras fazendo as vezes das mãos, uma cauda longa como de um criatura pré-histórica e uma cabeça que lembrava a de um tubarão, embora não tão comprida, com espinhos no alto das costas que mais pareciam uma corcunda.

"Ele não pode ter matado o Ghouli mesmo. Hoje de manhã o site recebeu um relato de avistamento na região sul da Virginia."

"Posso ver?"

O garoto tirou os olhos do retrato falado que Mulder guardou novamente no bolso do paletó e acessou a página da internet justamente em um depoimento recente.

 _Enviado por L.W. Wicker  
26 de janeiro, 2018_

 _Avistei o Ghouli hoje de manhã quando saí para fazer minha caminhada matinal. Ele não me viu, mas eu o vi. Estava lá, passou entre os arbustos que ficam ao lado da estrada interestadual, na altura do km 40. Pena que não estava com meu celular, teria sacado uma foto. Pensando bem, isso poderia ter feito o Ghouli vir atrás de mim. Talvez esteja procurando alguma coisa, ou alguém, aqui na região da Virginia._

Ok. Mulder já sabia sua próxima parada assim que terminasse de visitar os outros dois sujeitos que publicavam no site.

"Obrigado, Jackson."

"Então, é isso?" O garoto perguntou.

"Sim. Por enquanto. Se precisar que me responda mais perguntas, volto a procurá-lo."

"Está bem" o garoto fechou o laptop bem quando o pai aparecia na porta do quarto.

"Fiz café. Aceita uma xícara, Agente Mulder?"

"Não, obrigado senhor Krampler."

"É Van De Kamp."

Mulder sabia que devia ter soado descuidado de sua parte, mas, _droga_ , não tinha conseguido gravar aquele sobrenome.

"Desculpe, Sr. Van De Kamp. Já estou de saída. Mais uma vez, obrigado pela colaboração."

* * *

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Read & Review!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título: O Axioma Rubik**  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, 11a temporada, M&S, case file, hurt/comfort, family  
 **Advertências:** Um certo sofrimento emocional, um pouco de violência (nada explícito demais)  
 **Spoilers:** Episódio 11x05 ( _Ghouli_ )  
 **Classificação: PG-13**  
 **Capítulos:** 2/?

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

"E então?" Scully perguntou assim que ele surgiu na sala do porão do FBI.

Ela estava sentada à mesa com o computador ligado. Mulder retirou o paletó, cansado, e colocou-o no gancho atrás da porta antes de andar até a mesa e sentar-se do outro lado.

"E então que os envolvidos com o site estão limpos. São três adolescentes, sendo que dois deles não têm nenhuma chance na vida e não querem nada além de um dia encontrar o Ghouli cara a cara, por isto criaram o tal site, na esperança de reunir relatos de avistamentos do bicho e um dia conseguirem topar com ele, e o outro é o único que teria algum motivo para usar essa história para se auto-promover."

"O dos desenhos?"

"Sim, ele mesmo."

"E...?" Scully arqueou as sobrancelhas do mesmo jeito que Jackson havia feito quando conversavam e Mulder não conseguiu evitar a comparação que fatalmente o fez pensar em William.

Os dois teriam a mesma idade. Jackson e William. Seu filho seria, tal como o outro adolescente, interessado em coisas estranhas ou sobrenaturais? Ele seria mais cético, como Scully? Ou seria aberto a possibilidades extremas, tal como o jovem Jackson Van De Kamp?

"Mulder?"

A voz de Scully o trouxe de volta ao mundo real. Mexendo-se na cadeira, Mulder procurou disfarçar seu desconforto. Não queria contar a ela sobre a forte impressão que o adolescente havia lhe causado, sabia que isso a faria sofrer pensando no filho deles.

"E não foi ele, Scully. É um garoto inteligente, tem talento e imaginação mas também tem os pés firmes na Terra. E não se interessa muito pelo Ghouli, só fez os desenhos porque os outros pediram. Ele gosta mesmo é de escrever contos de ficção."

"E isso não poderia ser motivo mais do que suficiente para tentar atrair público para o site? As pessoas entram pelo Ghouli, mas acabam lendo as histórias que ele escreve."

"O garoto prefere o anonimato."

"Mesmo assim, é mais interessante que 100 pessoas leiam seus contos do que 10."

Mulder suspirou. "Eu sei. Mas, acredite em mim, Scully, não é o caso dele."

Ela assumiu uma expressão analítica, observando-o com mais cuidado. "O que aconteceu? Parece que você se identificou de alguma forma com esse garoto."

"De certa forma" Mulder admitiu, sem querer revelar demais, no entanto. "Ele é mais como um nerd solitário que usa o computador para dar vazão a suas ideias e teorias. Gosta de encher a parede do quarto com os desenhos que faz sobre monstros e outras esquisitices. Quase como eu quando tinha a idade dele."

"Quantos anos ele tem?" Ela quis saber.

Mulder hesitou por um instante, mas não adiantava esconder, Scully podia descobrir sozinha com uma simples conferida na sua parte do relatório do caso que teriam que apresentar a Skinner. "Não sei ao certo, uns 16 ou 17."

Scully ficou em silêncio. Ele olhou para o rosto dela e detectou a suave mudança, a maneira como ela pareceu entender tudo.

"Mulder... sei que sou a última que deveria lhe dizer isso, tendo em vista que já passei por situações assim muitas vezes ao longo desses últimos 16 anos, mas talvez você esteja se deixando levar por uma identificação com..."

"William? Poderia ser. Mas, não neste caso, Scully. Não se trata disso, é que o garoto realmente não tem o perfil que procuramos."

"Mas existe a possibilidade."

"E eu não vou descartá-la até o final do caso. Prometo." Ele tentou parecer confiante. "Mas, pelo menos por enquanto, não é a linha a ser seguida para desvendar este caso."

"Então, o que você tem em mente?"

"O Ghouli, supostamente morto pelo cara que prendemos, foi avistado esta manhã na interestadual saindo da Virginia."

"O quê?" A expressão de Scully era típica de quem acabava de ouvir algo absurdo.

Levantando-se da cadeira, Mulder retomou seu ânimo. "Exatamente. E é para lá que o caso aponta."

Ela revirou os olhos antes de fechá-los e jogar a cabeça para trás. "Ah, Mulder. Tudo que eu quero agora é um bom banho e meu pijama."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou sozinho." Ele disse, virando-se a caminho da porta, puxando o paletó do gancho.

"Confesse, Mulder. Tudo o que você quer é reviver aquela experiência de caça ao Pé Grande do outro dia."

"Você me conhece, Scully." Ele sorriu para ela antes de se virar e sair pela porta.

Do corredor, ele ainda a ouviu suspirar antes de chegar ao elevador.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Estava quase escurecendo. O lugar era muito extenso para uma busca que levasse para o meio da floresta àquela hora. Antes que ficasse longe demais da beira da rodovia, Mulder fez o caminho de volta. Não havia encontrado pegadas nem o menor sinal de alguma espécie de animal maior do que um guaxinim. Nem nada que ajudasse a corroborar o depoimento de avistamento do Gholiu naquelas margens.

Caminhando na direção do carro estacionado à beira da estrada, ele ouviu o telefone celular tocar. Retirando o aparelho do bolso interno do paletó, reconheceu o número do Bureau e atendeu a ligação.

"Mulder."

"Agente Mulder, um Jackson Van De Kamp está procurando por você. Ele diz que é urgente e que não tinha seu contato direto."

Já entrando no carro, sentando-se no banco do motorista, ele apertou o telefone.

"Ele disse do que se trata?"

"Ele disse que só vai falar com você."

Algo estava errado ali. Mulder sabia. "Estou a caminho."

Desligando, ligou o carro e tomou a estrada de volta a D.C. Assim que chegou, foi direto para sua sala, onde encontrou Jackson sentado, à sua espera. A visão do garoto, sentado do outro lado da escrivaninha teve um impacto estranho que Mulder não soube explicar. Era como se estivesse vendo alguém de seu passado, mas a sensação logo deu lugar a outra. Mesmo de costas podia dizer que algo havia acontecido, os ombros do garoto estavam ligeiramente caídos, assim como a postura era a de alguém que carregava um peso grande nas costas.

Mulder adentrou o espaço e Jackson se virou para vê-lo. Ele tinha chorado. Isso podia ser dito sem dificuldade pelos olhos inchados e o rosto encoberto por uma tristeza que chegou a sentir como sua. Afastando aquela impressão, porém, Mulder avançou para mais perto.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Meu pai está morto."

Mesmo dizendo aquilo, e com a aparência inegavelmente afetada pelo fato, o garoto não parecia devastado como um jovem da sua idade estaria em tal situação. Era como se já fosse algo esperado, que não o surpreendia. Ou, talvez, fosse apenas sua imaginação, Mulder disse a si mesmo.

"Ele morreu? Como?"

No início da tarde, quando Mulder havia deixado a residência dos Van de Kamps e se despedido do pai de Jackson, o homem não parecia doente nem nada do tipo. Só podia ter sido um acidente ou…

"Ele foi assassinado."

Era uma afirmação séria. E feita com muita convicção.

"Como aconteceu?" Mulder quis saber se poderia ter alguma relação com o caso que estava investigando.

"Eu não sei. Logo depois que conversamos, eu passei mais ou menos uma hora dentro do meu quarto, escrevendo para o Ghouli net, e depois saí para comprar papel para desenho. Quando voltava para casa, vi o carro dele no meio da estrada, a frente esmagada contra uma árvore. Ele estava no banco do motorista, sem vida."

Mulder não sabia o que dizer. "Eu sinto muito, Jackson. Se não foi um acidente, você tem ideia do que possa ter acontecido?"

"Eu sei que não foi acidente. Alguém o matou e eu não sei porquê. Foi igual à minha mãe."

"Ela também morreu em circunstâncias parecidas?"

"Não. Ela morreu em casa. Disseram que ela se matou porque estava doente, mas eu sei que não. Ela me esperava voltar dos testes, tinha esperança de que eles parassem… ela não tiraria a própria vida sabendo que eu precisava dela."

O rosto do menino deixava ver uma angústia que pessoas da idade dele não deveriam conhecer ainda. Mas, apesar disso, ele era forte. Não parecia prestes a desabar ou revoltado. Parecia ter uma compreensão que poucos adultos teriam da situação.

"Você falou de testes. Que tipo de testes?"

Só então Jackson hesitou. Como se desse conta de que havia deixado algo que não devia escapar, ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Abaixou a cabeça e olhou para algum ponto da sala, menos para Mulder.

"Eu tenho uma condição especial. Desde os 7 anos, quando fui levado ao hospital por um acidente com inseto, passei os anos seguintes sendo submetido a testes e mais testes sobre a minha saúde. Eles só pararam depois que a minha mãe morreu, faz pouco mais de um ano."

Uau. Por aquilo Mulder não esperava. "E você acha que isso tem algo a ver com a morte dos seus pais?"

Por fim, Jackson conseguiu erguer o olhar e o encarou de novo. "Eu sei que sim. Não me pergunte como, mas eu sei. Eu sinto."

Ok. Mulder podia lidar com isso, ele próprio tendo vivido certezas que sentia mesmo sem prova concreta nas mãos. Mas aquilo era um outro assunto, que não tinha nada a ver com o caso que investigava no momento. Queria ajudar Jackson, mas também precisava solucionar o caso que tinha em mãos.

"Você me procurou porque pensa que eu posso ajudá-lo de alguma forma a descobrir quem fez isso com seus pais."

"Eu não sei" o garoto travou por alguns instantes. As mãos dele estavam apoiadas nas pernas, as palmas abertas para cima, e Mulder viu que tremiam um pouco. Ele se recompôs logo, no entanto, fechando-as com força. "Acho que sim. Alguma coisa me atraiu até aqui. Você é especialista em casos estranhos, não é? Essa coisa de Arquivo X."

O menino o olhou como se ele tivesse todas as respostas que procurava e isso mexeu com Mulder. De repente, ele queria ter as respostas para dar a ele. E não entendia a razão.

"Jackson, prometo ajudar você a desvendar a morte dos seus pais. Mas, acredito que a polícia local já esteja envolvida nisso."

"Eu não chamei a polícia. Não confio neles."

Então, era estranho que tivesse procurado por Mulder, não? Mas, como se lesse o pensamento do agente, o garoto tornou a falar.

"Sei que parece estranho eu ter vindo aqui, já que você também é um policial. Mas é diferente. Eu sei."

Sim, Mulder também sabia que aquele garoto era diferente de uma forma que o fazia identificar-se com ele. Então, o que Scully disse a esse respeito mais cedo voltou à sua mente, fazendo-o começar a duvidar de si mesmo e sua ligação com Jackson. Seria apenas por causa de William? Queria ajudá-lo, queria livrá-lo de qualquer suspeita porque o garoto o fazia pensar no filho?

Independente disso, Mulder tinha que ajudá-lo. Era só um adolescente perdido. Um solitário. Agora sozinho de verdade no mundo.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Nas 24 horas seguintes, o que tinha que ser feito, foi feito. Como ainda era menor de idade, Jackson foi enviado a uma instituição para menores. Ele não tinha mais parentes.

Mulder continuava a investigar o caso do Ghouli com Scully, mas ainda não tinham encontrado respostas além de que o sujeito preso pela morte da garçonete devia ser doido e a atacou num surto de delírio psicótico. E essa resposta não satisfazia Mulder nem um pouco. Ele sabia que tinha algo mais na história. Ao final da tarde, em vez de ir para casa descansar, foi visitar Jackson na instituição onde ele estava.

Ao entrar para vê-lo num dos dormitórios, o jovem parecia menos abatido do que Mulder esperava encontrá-lo. Estava sentado sobre a cama, rabiscando num papel.

"Desenho novo?"

Jackson ergueu os olhos do trabalho para registrar a chegada do agente.

"Talvez" ele respondeu simplesmente, voltando a rabiscar.

"Alguma chance de ser uma nova aparição do Ghouli?"

Jackson meneou a cabeça. "Desta vez não." Então, ele deixou lápis e papel de lado e o encarou. "E você, conseguiu pegá-lo?"

"Hum-hum" Mulder balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Você foi até o lugar onde disseram que ele foi visto pela última vez."

O garoto era esperto.

"Sim. Mas não achei nada digno de nota além de pegadas que devem ser de guaxinim."

"Então, sem chance de fechar o caso com sucesso?"

"Depende do que chama de sucesso. No meu trabalho, os casos não costumam ter uma conclusão típica."

"Imagino que seja assim na esfera do paranormal. Uma porta sempre vai ficar aberta ao improvável."

Mulder sorriu sem querer. Aquele garoto o fazia lembrar terrivelmente seu espírito jovem de anos atrás. Mas estava ali por outro motivo. Então, sentou-se do outro lado da cama.

"Um outro sujeito disse ter sido atacado pelo Ghouli em um canteiro de obras ontem à noite enquanto trabalhava como vigia."

"E o que aconteceu?"

"O sujeito passa bem, não se pode dizer o mesmo da pessoa que ele agrediu."

"Aposto que ele descreveu o Ghouli como sendo a vítima da sua agressão, certo?"

"Certo" Mulder meneou a cabeça, sentindo orgulho do garoto. "O retrato falado é da mesma criatura, mas a vítima em questão é um homem muito humano. Minha parceira está realizando a autópsia bem agora."

"Você tem uma parceira?" Jackson perguntou com curiosidade. "Pensei que trabalhasse sozinho."

"Sim, a Dra. Scully é minha parceira há muitos anos na seção dos Arquivos X. Você vai gostar de conhecê-la."

"Desculpe se eu não pareço muito animado com a possibilidade de conhecer um novo médico na minha existência."

Mulder lembrou-se do relato dele sobre os testes médicos a que foi submetido por anos a fio. Tentou aliviar o clima. "Ela não é esse tipo de médica. Ela é do tipo legal, que está mais para cientista. Por isso trabalha comigo nos Arquivos X."

"Ela interpreta os casos de forma científica, então? Interessante."

"Sim, é. Muitas vezes ela conseguiu respaldo para as minhas impressões e teorias."

"Por mais que isso seja excitante, nem sempre a ciência pode provar tudo. O que não quer dizer que certas coisas não sejam potencialmente reais."

Sim, Mulder gostava do garoto. Ele tentou controlar o sorriso desta vez, ao passo que Jackson continuou a falar.

"E agora? Como pensa em conduzir o caso?"

"Bom, não temos muito com o que trabalhar no momento. Talvez seja só um caso de surto coletivo."

"Você não acha isso de verdade" Jackson afirmou, puxando o desenho de volta.

Não, Mulder não achava. Tinha algo ali e ele queria descobrir o que era. Seus olhos caíram sobre o papel que Jackson segurava e viu tratar-se da cabeça do Ghouli. A mandíbula estava aberta, as centenas de dentes afiados à mostra.

"Por que desenhou isso?"

"Não sei. Só senti vontade."

Mulder puxou o desenho para analisar de perto. Era impressionante, lembrava uma boca de tubarão faminto.

O garoto murmurou. "Se ele se alimenta de alguma coisa, é do medo dessas pessoas."

Algo estalou na mente de Mulder. Ele deixou o desenho de lado e se levantou, encarando Jackson.

"Você quer vir comigo?"

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Ser do FBI às vezes tinha suas vantagens. O diretor da casa de menores permitiu que o garoto saísse por algumas horas com Mulder. Ele tinha feito o convite por dois motivos. Um, porque queria dar um pouco de distração a Jackson. Dois, porque gostava da companhia dele e achava que ele poderia ajudar. O modo de pensar do garoto nesse caso era muito bom. Que Scully não ouvisse seus pensamentos, mas era quase como ter um novo parceiro, um que tinha uma cabeça que trabalhava de modo muito parecido com a sua. O que era excitante, como se estivesse de volta aos tempos de escola e tivesse encontrado um novo amigo.

Os dois tinham ido visitar os cenários onde as pessoas que contaram suas experiências com o Ghouli no site diziam tê-lo avistado - curiosamente, sempre à noite. Eles contavam com a vantagem da luz pré-crepúsculo permitindo uma boa analisada em cada um dos pontos que visitaram. E, em cada um deles, não encontraram nada, nenhuma mísera evidência de que o Ghouli pudesse ter estado ali.

Em sua última parada, o fim da história parecia que seria o mesmo. Até que Jackson avistou alguma coisa no meio de um arbusto. Era um pedaço de papel, estava rasgado, mas na parte que sobrara ainda se via um esboço.

"Agente Mulder."

Mulder foi até ele e viu o que apontava. Retirando uma caneta do bolso, espetou a ponta no pedaço de papel, trazendo-o para perto para que pudessem ver. Era um desenho bem mal feito do Ghouli, mas podia-se dizer que era a tal criatura pelos traços característicos. Numa borda, algo estava escrito. _Você é o mons_ \- o resto não se lia porque a folha tinha sido rasgado bem ali. Mas a mensagem era clara. _Você é o monstro._

Jackson, que estava logo ao lado, emitiu um assobio baixo. "Parece que o Ghouli não ficou muito satisfeito com o retrato."

Mulder riu. Então, seu celular tocou. Era Skinner, informando que um corpo havia sido encontrado num parque florestal sob jurisdição do FBI, e, ao que tudo indicava, a pessoa havia se matado, não sem antes gritar que _era o Ghouli_.

Desligando o telefone, Mulder viu o olhar atento de Jackson.

"Mais uma vítima do Ghouli."

O garoto era bom.

"Parece que sim. Tenho que dar um pulo no Parque Hover agora."

"Posso ir com você?"

Mulde havia pensado em deixá-lo de volta na instituição antes de se dirigir para a cena do crime, mas identificou um lampejo de esperança nos olhos do adolescente que o impediu de negar o pedido.

"Vamos."

Os dois partiram no carro rumo ao parque. O lugar era grande o suficiente para alguém se perder ali dentro com meros cinco minutos de caminhada caso não conhecesse bem os caminhos ou tivesse um mapa em mãos - e soubesse lê-lo, claro.

Guiados pelo guarda florestal que os recebeu, Mulder e Jackson chegaram ao ponto onde o corpo havia sido encontrado. Havia uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas ali, e, de acordo com o guarda Turner, três delas haviam presenciado o surto do sujeito que tencionava atirar nelas com um rifle até que, de repente, voltou a arma para o próprio peito e atirou.

"Ele gritava que elas eram o Ghouli e estavam atrás dele. Mas daí, de um minuto a outro, o cara entrou em parafuso totalmente e se matou." O guarda comentou com um tom trágico na voz.

Mulder viu uma mulher que fazia parte do pequeno grupo se aproximar. "Ele estava muito louco. Pensamos que estivesse drogado ou sob efeito de alguma coisa forte. Ele dizia que ia nos matar, que nós éramos esse monstro esquisito, mas, então, pareceu ver alguma coisa. Ficou com o olhar perdido em cima do nosso sobrinho e depois deixou a arma no chão, tirou um papel do bolso da jaqueta e olhou para ele uns instantes."

O homem que a acompanhava se aproximou também, completando a história de como tudo havia acontecido. "Pensamos em fugir nessa hora, mas ficamos com medo de que ele reagisse e... enfim, ele enfiou o tal papel de volta na jaqueta e murmurou alguma coisa, consternado, pegou a arma do chão e atirou em si mesmo. Foi bizarro. Assustador."

Mulder olhou para o garoto que acompanhava o casal e estava logo atrás deles. O menino não devia ter mais do que uns 15 anos, e algo que ele trazia pendurado no pescoço chamou sua atenção. Abriu espaço no meio do homem e da mulher e se aproximou do garoto.

"Isso é uma bússola com espelho?"

O menino abaixou o olhar para o objeto e, então, retirou-o do pescoço. "É, sim. Ganhei no Natal e hoje foi a primeira vez que usei."

"Posso?" Mulder esticou o braço.

"Claro" o garoto lhe entregou o objeto.

Mulder o analisou com detida atenção, um pensamento tomando forma em sua cabeça.

"Você acha que isso tem algo a ver...? Como?" A mulher perguntou, intrigada.

Sem tirar os olhos do aparelho, Mulder explicou. "Quando o espelho fica na posição em que forma um ângulo de 45° em relação à bússola, ele mostra a posição desejada da paisagem. Quando você posiciona a bússola a sua frente, vê alguns frisos que servem de mira e marcam o ponto no horizonte enquanto vê no espelho os graus dessa direção. É um recurso que torna possível traçar uma linha reta na paisagem. Em campos de altitude, por exemplo, é fácil se enganar e ficar dando voltas sem perceber. O espelho serve também para dar mais precisão quando usado sobre um mapa." Então, Mulder ergueu os olhos para as pessoas ao seu redor. "Mas parece que a vítima viu alguma coisa refletida no espelho quando olhou para o garoto, se a bússola estava pendurada aberta em seu pescoço do mesmo jeito que estava agora há pouco."

"Sim, estava" o menino respondeu.

"Como imaginei" Mulder murmurou, devolvendo o instrumento a ele.

Mais algumas perguntas e depois de um exame ocular superficial no corpo da vítima, o espaço foi evacuado com as devidas orientações até que o time de peritos chegasse ao local para sua remoção e coleta de possíveis evidências não detectáveis a olho nu.

Depois de ouvir o que cada testemunha tinha a dizer, Mulder já tinha um quadro quase formado na mente. Ao se ver a sós com Jackson, o jovem deu voz a seus pensamentos.

"E se o que o sujeito viu refletido naquele espelho foi o próprio reflexo?"

Mulder retirou do bolso a caneta onde havia espetado o papel colhido na cena onde haviam estado antes de se dirigirem ao parque e leu em voz alta, " _Você é o monstro_. Jackson, por acaso se lembra do nome usado no blog pela pessoa que deixou o depoimento sobre o avistamento do Gholi naquele lugar onde encontramos isto?"

Jackson estreitou os olhos, buscando recordar. "Se não me engano, era algo como T. T-bo, ou Thomp T-bo..."

"Thomas Thompson" Mulder falou, lembrando-se do nome no documento de identificação encontrado com o sujeito morto.

"Parece que o Ghouli não é exatamente o monstro desta história."

Mulder levou os olhos a Jackson e meneou a cabeça. "Todas as ocorrências deste caso apontam para pessoas que dizem ter visto e atacado o Ghouli, quando, na verdade, o alvo de seus ataques eram pessoas de carne e osso. O que diz que, talvez, elas estivessem vendo algo que não era exatamente o que pensavam ver..."

"Até que um deles viu o próprio reflexo."

"E percebeu que o Ghouli era ele mesmo."

" _Você é o monstro_."

E, naquela interação, em que um completava o raciocínio do outro, chegando à mesma conclusão, Mulder sentiu algo forte e vivo. Uma espécie de conexão com o garoto que o deixou intrigado, e, ao mesmo tempo, maravilhado. E isso, até certo ponto, o assustava, mas não tinha tempo para refletir sobre isso agora, tinha um caso para encerrar.

"Preciso ligar para a Scully" e, então, sacou o telefone e chamou a parceira para informá-la sobre o último corpo que teria que analisar.

Ciente de que ela teria uma bela dor nas costas ao final do expediente, Mulder sorriu para si mesmo, imaginando como poderia tirar vantagem da situação diante das imagens que percorreram sua mente de suas mãos massageando a pele macia e perfeita de Scully sob a luz do abajur do quarto.

* * *

 **Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título: O Axioma Rubik**  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, 11a temporada, M&S, case file, hurt/comfort, family  
 **Advertências:** Um certo sofrimento emocional, um pouco de violência (nada explícito demais)  
 **Spoilers:** Episódio 11x05 ( _Ghouli_ )  
 **Classificação: PG-13**  
 **Capítulos:** 3/?

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o relatório do Arquivo X - 112113, catalogado na letra G sob a rubrica "Ghouli", estava finalizado e na mesa de Walter Skinner. A conclusão do mistério: um monstro imaginário que algumas pessoas diziam ter visto em outras, quando, na verdade, elas próprias eram o monstro em que se haviam transformado. Uma analogia trágica ao fato de que, muitas vezes, somos aquilo que acusamos o outro de ser, sem olhar para nosso próprio reflexo.

Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que um caso terminava tão bem. E Mulder estava satisfeito por tê-lo resolvido. Scully, por sua vez, estava aliviada por não ter mais cadáveres para examinar e agradecida pela bela sessão de massagem da noite anterior.

Ambos os agentes estavam sentados do outro lado da mesa do superior, que, então, fechou o arquivo e olhou para eles.

"Muito bem. Bom trabalho."

"Obrigado" Mulder meneou a cabeça, no que foi acompanhado por Scully.

"Estão dispensados."

"Ah, senhor..." Mulder remexeu-se na cadeira, chamando a atenção de Skinner.

Scully, que já começava a se levantar, parou na intenção e deixou o corpo fazer contato com o assento novamente, olhando para Mulder com curiosidade, à espera do que viria.

"Agora que encerramos esse caso, existe outro em que eu gostaria de me envolver."

"Do que se trata, Agente Mulder?"

"De um garoto que conheci durante essa investigação, ele é um dos escritores do blog do Ghouli. Ele perdeu os pais em circunstâncias estranhas e eu gostaria de investigar isso a fundo. Pode estar relacionado a testes médicos aos quais ele diz ter sido submetido desde a infância. Desconfio que possa se tratar de um Arquivo X."

"Tudo bem" Skinner cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. "Vocês têm meu aval para isso."

"Obrigado, senhor." Mulder se levantou, seguido por Scully.

Os dois agentes saíram do escritório de Skinner, andando pelo corredor a caminho das escadas que levavam ao subsolo do prédio do FBI - descartando o elevador pela maior privacidade que teriam para conversar.

"Por que não me disse nada sobre isso, Mulder?"Scully o questionou sobre o que havia acabado de ouvi-lo dizer ao chefe.

"Desculpe, Scully. Não tive tempo para comentar com você, entre as suas sessões de autópsia e meu trabalho de campo, o assunto acabou ficando em suspenso. Jackson pediu minha ajuda porque tem certeza de que as circunstâncias envolvendo a morte dos pais têm algo de incomum e podem guardar relação com os testes médicos aos quais ele foi submetido durante anos. Eu fiquei curioso, quero saber mais sobre isso."

"Você acha que ele foi mais uma cobaia na conspiração que estamos investigando esses anos todos?" Ela estacou no alto da escada.

Mulder virou-se para encará-la. "Sim. De alguma forma, acho que tem a ver, sim. É por isso que quero investigar."

Scully retomou o passo, começando a descer os degraus, e Mulder fez o mesmo.

"Pensei que o assassinato do pai dele tivesse sido um acidente."

"Logo que Jackson me procurou para contar que o pai tinha morrido, disse que desconfiava se tratar de assassinato. A mãe faleceu coisa de um ano atrás, embora tenham alegado se tratar de suicídio, o garoto está convicto de que ela não tiraria a própria vida. Nessa época ele ainda estava sendo submetido a exames que o afastavam da família por semanas, meses até. Depois que a mãe dele morreu, Jackson disse que nunca mais foi levado para ser submetido a nenhuma experiência médica. Agora que já fechamos o caso Ghouli, estamos livres para nos envolver nessa investigação."

Scully ficou calada até que chegassem à sala do porão. Então, sentou-se de um lado da mesa, esperando que Mulder sentasse do outro.

"Mulder, você acha mesmo provável se tratar de um Arquivo X ou está querendo se envolver nesse caso por outro motivo?"

 _Por causa de William_. Sim, ele sabia que era essa a dúvida de Scully. E a princípio teve suas próprias dúvidas sobre sua motivação, mas agora sabia, sem duvidar, que não podia deixar de ajudar aquele garoto. E, sim, era por causa do seu próprio filho.

"Scully, se fosse William numa situação como essa, eu gostaria que alguém de confiança o ajudasse. Portanto, não posso negar a minha ajuda ao Jackson."

Scully o encarou por alguns minutos. O olhar dela, a expressão do rosto, diziam tudo. Ela entendia. E sentiu o apelo das palavras dele.

"Está bem. Vou acreditar nas suas boas intenções antes de ficar com ciúme de ter meu parceiro roubado de mim por um adolescente que desenha monstros e ajudou a resolver um Arquivo X sobre um."

Mulder riu, contente por ela descontrair o clima. "Não se sinta preterida, Scully."

"Só por que ele ajudou você a resolver o último caso?" As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram atrevidamente.

"O garoto é bom com coisas bizarras, isto eu devo admitir. Mas você, minha cara…" e ele inclinou-se um pouco sobre a mesa, murmurando numa voz provocante, "...é insubstituível."

Ele viu Scully corar por um breve segundo antes de fingir interesse no porta lápis sobre a mesa.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Três horas depois  
** **11:21 A.M.**

Mulder atravessou o grande corredor da instituição para menores seguido pelo suave eco de seus sapatos sobre o piso e uma opressão aguda que fazia seu peito parecer à beira de uma explosão. Os pensamentos sobrepunham-se em sua mente. Ele não queria permitir-se acreditar... e, ao mesmo tempo, a possibilidade era um precipício que o desafiava a saltar. Sem freios. Sem proteção. Se caísse, não haveria como evitar os danos.

Por sorte Scully havia sido chamada pouco depois que deixaram a sala de Skinner para ajudar na realização de uma autópsia na Academia de treinamento, em Quantico. Ela era a mais gabaritada para cobrir as especificidades do caso em questão. De outro modo, Mulder teria inventado qualquer desculpa para não deixá-la acompanhá-lo. Não neste momento. Não até que obtivesse as respostas. Se alguém tinha que arriscar se machucar, que fosse ele. Não ela. Não mais.

À medida que se aproximava do seu destino, Mulder sentia a respiração tornar-se mais irregular. Pouco antes de receber a chamada para ir até lá, enquanto navegava novamente no site em busca de um conto que já tinha lido e queria ter fresco na memória para perguntar ao garoto sobre alguns detalhes que lhe pareciam auto-biográficos, o texto de um mês atrás sobre uma visão apocalíptica chamou sua atenção de novo. Um que ele também já tinha lido antes, mas, por alguma razão, pegou-se relendo.

Só então, Mulder se deu conta de que as imagens narradas no texto eram muito familiares... algo que ele já havia escutado antes. Onde mesmo? E, então, o baque. _Cabelos de fogo. Olhos azuis._ Doença disseminada pelo mundo. Pessoas morrendo. Apenas ela não era afetada.

 _Essas visões não são minhas, Mulder._

A voz dela lhe dizendo essas palavras semanas atrás assaltaram-lhe a memória. E a noção de que estava diante de algo muito maior fez sua mente trabalhar furiosamente diante disso. Seus olhos, então, vasculharam a página em busca de um conto sobre um garoto com poderes sensoriais, como era mesmo o nome dele? _Billy Mullen_. Sim. E quase no final da história era revelado que o personagem era adotado.

Mulder parou diante da porta de acesso ao quarto já conhecido. E encontrou Jackson lá dentro, como imaginava. O eco que seus batimentos cardíacos produziam em seus ouvidos era quase ensurdecedor, mas, ao ver o menino, tudo pareceu ficar menos audível de repente.

O garoto estava sentado sobre a cama, nas pernas um caderno de desenho. Mas ele não desenhava nada. Parecia absorto nos próprios pensamentos. Sua expressão, que Mulder via de perfil, refletia isso enquanto ele olhava pela janela. E, então, não mais que de repente, sem sequer virar o rosto em sua direção, ele falou.

"Obrigado por vir."

"Olá, Jackson." Mulder entrou no quarto, esforçando-se por parecer calmo e no controle de seus próprios pensamentos e emoções.

Só então o rapaz virou o rosto para encará-lo. "Eu sei que viria de qualquer maneira, mas resolvi chamar."

"Sem problema. Imagino sua ansiedade agora que fechamos o caso do Ghouli. Com a sua ajuda, claro" Mulder sorriu brevemente. "Deve estar esperando notícias da investigação sobre o seu pai."

Aquela última palavra queimou sua língua assim que foi pronunciada, jogada no ar que os envolvia ali dentro.

Os olhos de Jackson responderam a pergunta antes mesmo de fazê-lo verbalmente.

"Sim."

Mulder parou bem ao lado da cama. "Minha parceira, a Agente Scully, vai analisar o relatório do exame que fizeram no corpo dele. Em breve teremos uma resposta segura."

"Vão confirmar o que eu disse. Alguém o matou. Ele não se mataria."

"Diante de uma confirmação, será possível dar início a um caso formal."

"Eu sei que se trata de um Arquivo X."

A certeza com que Jackson disse aquilo poderia ter assustado Mulder, mas não o fez. Porque tinha a mesma convicção que o garoto. Mas não queria garantir nada antes que pudesse confirmar suas suspeitas.

"Agora eu estou pessoalmente envolvido nisso. Vamos desvendar o que aconteceu com seu pai, Jackson."

Desta vez, a palavra não queimou como antes, mas deixou um gosto agridoce na língua de Mulder. O garoto meneou a cabeça antes de tornar a olhar pela janela. Lá fora, o dia estava claro e vibrante, os outros meninos estavam no pátio, conversando, rindo, jogando ou simplesmente aproveitando o sol.

"Por que não está lá fora também?" Mulder perguntou cautelosamente.

"Prefiro ficar aqui."

"Acha que os outros não vão entender você?"

Jackson deu de ombros. "Eu converso com alguns caras que dividem o quarto comigo, mas não me interessa o que pensam sobre mim. Sei que a maioria acha que sou estranho."

" _Sinistro_ , talvez?" Mulder não resistiu à brincadeira referindo-se ao apelido que ele próprio havia ganhado na Academia do FBI, muitos anos atrás.

Jackson olhou para ele com a expressão neutra. Claro, o garoto não entendia a piada interna, então Mulder explicou.

"Eu mesmo sempre fui visto assim pelos meus colegas. O estranho, o esquisito... Mulder, O Sinistro. Era como alguns me chamavam."

A identificação que sentia com o menino parecia mais forte agora, à luz das últimas horas. Porém, Mulder procurou manter-se no prumo. Não queria se precipitar nem assustá-lo. No entanto, quando um leve sorriso surgiu nos cantos dos lábios do garoto, o agente sentiu o peito se expandir. Era bom tê-lo feito sorrir em meio ao caos que ele vivia.

"As pessoas gostam de rotular o que não entendem" Jackson disse, por fim, numa demonstração de maturidade que Mulder tinha visto poucas vezes na vida, menos ainda em alguém da idade dele.

Então, na brecha de seriedade, o agente viu a oportunidade para aprofundar o tema que o levava até ali.

"Fale-me sobre os testes, Jackson."

Os olhos do menino brilharam com uma faísca de dor e coragem. Mulder já sabia. Havia lido os textos do garoto naquele blog, e, mesmo antes de sua descoberta recente, soube sem dificuldade que se tratavam de escritos confessionais. A maneira que o adolescente havia encontrado de lidar com medos e angústias, sob um pseudônimo e o disfarce de se tratarem de mera ficção. Mas não eram. Aqueles escritos continham mais realidade do que Mulder queria acreditar ser possível um garoto da idade dele ter encarado em sua curta existência. Qualquer garoto. Mas, especialmente, _aquele_ garoto.

Então, deu voz àquilo que também havia descoberto decifrando os textos auto-biográficos do menino.

"Você foi adotado, não foi?"

A expressão de Jackson não se alterou. "Eles não sabiam que eu sabia."

Mulder sentou-se na beirada da cama, apoiando a mão sobre o colchão, indicando que estava pronto para ouvir toda a história. E também porque sentia que suas suspeitas estavam mais perto de serem confirmadas do que quando entrou naquele quarto.

* * *

 **Continua...**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Título: O Axioma Rubik**  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, 11a temporada, M&S, case file, hurt/comfort, family  
 **Advertências:** Um certo sofrimento emocional, um pouco de violência (nada explícito demais)  
 **Spoilers:** Episódio 11x05 ( _Ghouli_ )  
 **Classificação: PG-13**  
 **Capítulos:** 4/?

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Ele se sentia sozinho desde sempre. Foi afastado da família que tinha como referência ainda pequeno, aos sete anos. Isto porque ele nunca ficava doente. Nunca teve nem mesmo uma febre ou um resfriado. Até o dia em que foi picado por uma aranha e os pais correram com ele para o hospital. Lá, os médicos descobriram que ele era diferente. E, desde então, passou a ser submetido a análises que nunca paravam, ao contrário, progrediam em intensidade e duração. Assim, ele ficou muito tempo fechado num quarto de hospital. Depois, foi transferido para um outro lugar tão grande, branco e estéril, onde os testes tornaram-se mais e mais complexos e extensos, e, a partir daí, não viu mais seus pais por um bom tempo.

Ele sempre soube que era adotado. Embora o casal que o adotou nunca tivesse dito nada. Mas ele sempre soube. Como? Nem mesmo ele sabia dizer. Só sabia que… _sabia_. A partir de sua internação em um grande complexo de testes, por volta dos 11 anos de idade, começou a... _ver_ coisas. Visões de pessoas, lampejos de gente que ele nunca havia visto, ou, pelo menos não se lembrava de tê-las visto, mas eram imagens recorrentes, levando-o a crer - e depois a entender - que se tratava, sim, de pessoas que ele havia conhecido antes. Talvez antes de ser adotado pelo casal Van De Kamp.

Eram imagens vagas, a princípio, soltas, sem nenhum contexto. Que foram se tornando mais vívidas com o passar dos anos. Aos 14, o rosto de uma dessas pessoas que aparecia em suas memórias era nítido o bastante para que pudesse ter certeza de que se tratava de uma mulher. Cabelos ruivos. Olhos claros. Azuis. Muito bonita. Dela, ele tinha armazenadas imagens em diferentes situações - sorrindo; chorando; dormindo; acordada, olhando para ele; o rosto assustado. A outra pessoa que costumava aparecer em suas visões nessa altura, ele já distinguia tratar-se de um homem, mas não tinha um arquivo muito claro nem muito vasto sobre ele. As imagens desta segunda figura eram mais distantes, porém, aos poucos, conseguiu vislumbrar nuances de um cabelo escuro... e ele era alto. Em suas visões parecia ainda mais alto, talvez graças ao ângulo pelo qual o via nessas imagens armazenadas em sua memória. E, toda vez que tentava se concentrar, esforçando-se por formar o quadro completo dessa pessoa, a imagem parecia se distanciar ainda mais, como se o homem estivesse indo embora... e ele tinha vontade de gritar, de chamá-lo de volta. _Ei, espere! Não vá._ Quem era? Ele não sabia, e, mesmo assim, toda vez que isso acontecia, sentia como se uma parte de si mesmo estivesse partindo, indo para longe. Deixando-o incompleto.

Só aos 15 anos conseguiu entender. Numa noite em que acordou ofegante, suando e com a impressão mais vívida de todas que já tivera dessas duas pessoas. _Seus pais_. Sim. Eles eram seus pais. Seus verdadeiros pais. A constatação, longe de confortá-lo por finalmente haver decifrado aquele mistério, serviu apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais angustiado. Onde estavam eles? Por que o haviam deixado para trás? A partir de então, tais perguntas tornaram-se a maior de suas inquietações, pois, ele sabia, _sentia_ , que não havia sido uma separação voluntária. E pouco antes de completar 16, começou a sentir uma ligação estreita com essas duas pessoas de quem apenas se lembrava, mas com quem parecia dividir muito mais do que o seu DNA.

Os testes a que o submetiam diminuíam sua capacidade de visualização dessas imagens, o que o frustrava. Depois, percebeu que era só nas primeiras horas logo após cada novo teste. Após três ou quatro horas, ele conseguia se conectar outra vez com essas imagens e lembranças, mas nunca deixou que ninguém mais soubesse disso. Nem seus pais adotivos, nem seus captores. Sim, ele os considerava captores. Pessoas que o arrancavam de sua casa, de sua família, de seus amigos - dos poucos que se lembrava de ter.

Quando já parecia que aquela tortura nunca teria fim, um dia, não mais que de repente, ele pôde, enfim, retornar para o lado dos pais adotivos. Eles haviam se mudado para a Virginia. Uma tentativa de ficar longe do pesadelo vivido nos últimos anos. Sua mãe estava muito doente. Ela faleceu poucas semanas depois de ele voltar para casa definitivamente. Apesar da tristeza que passou a abatê-la desde suas primeiras internações, e que havia piorado no último ano de testes, ele sabia que a mãe não se mataria como a polícia concluiu. _Overdose de remédios. Uma intoxicação. Ela queria morrer._ Não, ele _sabia_ que não. Mesmo com a angústia que ela vivia, esperando a cada dia que fossem bater à sua porta e levá-lo novamente por semanas, meses... como fizeram tantas vezes. Estranhamente, depois da morte dela, ele nunca mais foi levado a nenhum laboratório ou hospital.

No último ano, ele tentou retomar a normalidade da vida. Ou, o que era normal para ele. Apesar da inconsistência em sua escolaridade, tendo em vista todas as ausências por causa dos testes desde a infância, entrando por sua adolescência, ficava feliz por ter conseguido concluir os estudos sozinho e antes do tempo, sem precisar ir para a escola. No grande laboratório em que havia passado os últimos anos entre idas e vindas, havia recebido estímulo para buscar conhecimento. Ele sempre gostou de ler. Sobre tudo. Ciências, Matemática, História. E coisas estranhas. Era sua distração naquela prisão esterilizada. Alguns professores foram vê-lo. Faziam perguntas. Estimulavam sua curiosidade e testavam para ver até onde ele era capaz de chegar sozinho.

Foi assim que, aos 17, ele conseguiu ser aprovado com louvor no ensino médio sem sequer precisar cursá-lo - o pai adotivo havia insistido com o diretor da escola secundária local para que lhe aplicassem uma prova especial. Sim, ele tinha um QI acima da média. Poderia cursar a universidade que quisesse do país. Mas, para ele, interessante mesmo eram as coisas curiosas que descobria pesquisando livros e recortes de jornais velhos na biblioteca municipal e navegando nos pântanos da internet, onde conheceu histórias muito mais incríveis do que o fechado mundinho acadêmico poderia oferecer. Era o campo aberto de pesquisa do mundo. Fenômenos e mistérios que o interessavam muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Desde muito cedo, tinha gosto e talento para desenhar. Começou aos 5 anos. E, durante sua longa estrada de testes, esse foi um mecanismo de escape. À medida que lia histórias e relatos incríveis sobre criaturas e acontecimentos sem aparente explicação lógica, destinou um caderno a desenhá-los. Tudo começou com ilustrações do Pé Grande, Monstro do Lago Ness, Homens Mariposa. Depois, vieram as histórias. Sua imaginação o levava a escrever espécies de contos sobre coisas inacreditáveis, sobrenaturais. Era como passava seu tempo recluso. Sabia que a maioria dos garotos da sua idade, quando eram nerds - e ele se considerava um - tinham como passatempo jogos ou histórias em quadrinhos. Ele tinha seus desenhos e seus contos. Aos 16 anos já somava mais de vinte cadernos só com esboços e pelo menos quatro só com escritos - e então decidiu deixar o papel e passar tudo para o plano digital.

Quando descobriu que as pessoas podiam se comunicar sobre esses temas na internet, sob anonimato, interessou-se. Encontrou um blog cuja proposta se encaixava naquilo de que ele mais gostava - desenhar e escrever sobre monstros, aparições misteriosas, criaturas sinistras, avistamento de seres estranhos e compartilhamento de experiências inusitadas. Começou comentando algumas seções do site até que, um dia, criou coragem e enviou um de seus desenhos digitalizados juntamente com um conto sobre um garoto solitário que nunca ficava doente, mas que um dia foi levado ao hospital após ser picado por uma aranha e se tornou vítima de testes indesejados. Era _sua_ história. Mas ninguém podia saber. Ele usava o nickname Rever. Os administradores do blog gostaram tanto que, não só publicaram o texto, como o convidaram para fazer parte do site como um dos colaboradores. Assim, toda semana a partir de então, "Rever" escrevia seus contos sombrios, quase sempre acompanhados de algum desenho.

Escrever e contar suas histórias, colocar suas dúvidas e angústias para fora sob o anonimato de um blog de assuntos sobrenaturais tinha sido a forma encontrada para lidar com tudo de extraordinário que era sua vida. Imaginava que era como escrever um diário. Ou fazer uma auto-análise. Eram suas experiências retratadas nessas histórias, mas ninguém sabia, somente ele. Uma forma de partilhar a dor e os medos com pessoas que nunca saberiam quem ele era, que nunca desconfiariam que esses textos não tratavam apenas de ficção imaginativa, mas que continham muito de verdade. Da verdade por trás de quem as escrevia.

Os contos começaram com o "personagem" ainda garoto, quando de sua experiência com a aranha. Depois, ele resolveu criar outras histórias e, uma delas, de um personagem chamado Billy Mullen. O nome lhe veio à cabeça numa noite de chuva em que observava através da janela como o vento e a lua faziam os galhos da árvore em frente parecer pequenas criaturas ameaçadoras. Não saberia dizer de onde veio a ideia, mas algo em sua mente o fazia sentir uma forte identificação com aquele nome, ou partes dele. Seria de alguém do seu passado pré-adoção?

Enfim, tudo começou como relatos fantasiados de ficção. Até que, começaram a acontecer. As visões. Não aquelas de antes, que mais pareciam flashes da sua vida com os pais biológicos. Essas eram de outro tipo. Apocalípticas. E a partir daí, soube que não poderia mais escrever somente sobre histórias que tinha vivenciado na infância ou nos primeiros anos da adolescência. Ele precisava passar a mensagem. Comunicar-se com as pessoas. Porque se o que ele via era realmente verdadeiro - e ele sentia que era - precisava dizer aos que estavam lá fora também. E, especialmente, às duas pessoas a quem ele se sentia mais conectado do que nunca antes.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Instituição Para Menores Lar St. Clare  
** **Washington DC**

O agente despejou as palavras com muito cuidado.

"Antes de receber sua chamada pedindo que viesse, eu estava vasculhando seus textos no blog. À procura de um que já tinha lido, dei de cara com outro, que eu também li antes. Mas, desta vez, com outros olhos. É um dos seus textos publicados mais recentes. Sobre um desastre apocalíptico. Nessa segunda leitura, não me pareceu mais se tratar de nenhum conto fictício. Você viu aquilo, não viu, Jackson? Era um alerta."

O garoto olhou para ele em silêncio por alguns segundos. Mas, então, sentiu-se impelido a dizer a verdade. Não sabia por que, mas _sabia_ que contar ao outro era a coisa certa a ser feita.

No entanto, antes que pudesse confirmar, algo aconteceu. Estranho. Inesperado. Jackson olhava para os olhos de Mulder e foi como se algo tivesse aparecido ali que ele não vira antes. Uma espécie de força, de magnetismo. Era... era como se ele já tivesse olhado naqueles olhos antes... mas bem antes de que o agente batesse à sua porta no dia em que foi fazer perguntas sobre o caso envolvendo o Ghouli. Ele os conhecia... Jackson conhecia aqueles olhos.

E tudo foi engolido por um clarão cegante seguido pelo zumbido que parecia querer romper seus tímpanos. O garoto levou as mãos às têmporas e, esforçando-se para controlar a reação, dobrou-se sobre o estômago.

"Jackson! Ei, Jackson, o que está acontecendo?"

O garoto ouviu a voz do homem, ele ainda estava ali, mas parecia falar a quilômetros de distância. Jackson queria sair daquele momento, voltar ao entorno. Mas não foi capaz. Quando se deu conta de que imagens corriam por sua mente, uma após a outra, imagens daquelas pessoas que ele não via já fazia tanto tempo... ele quis retê-las, precisava acessá-las antes que o momento passasse e tudo sumisse de novo...

"Nãããão!" ele gemeu.

E, então, concentrou-se o melhor que podia, tentando alcançar alguma das imagens. Até que uma delas parou. Como se ficasse retida por trás de suas pálpebras apertadas. E ele arfou. Era _ele_. Era o homem.

Quando abriu os olhos e puxou o ar, como se tivesse acabado de emergir de um breve afogamento, Jackson focalizou a imagem do agente Mulder à sua frente. Ele segurava seus ombros e tinha uma expressão aflita no rosto.

"Você está bem?"

Queria responder. Mas tudo o que Jackson conseguiu fazer foi olhar para ele, estupefato, e murmurar as palavras que lhe escaparam da garganta, onde seu coração agora parecia bater.

"É você."

"Sim, sou eu, o Agente Mulder. Estou aqui com você."

Ele não tinha entendido. E os lábios de Jackson se moveram levemente no que acreditava ser um débil sorriso antes de pronunciar a palavra...

"Pai..."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Hospital Central, Washington DC  
** **02:23 P.M.**

Como em tantas ocasiões em que estivera sentado em uma cadeira de hospital à espera de que Scully abrisse os olhos e falasse novamente com ele, o mundo de Mulder havia se reduzido ao espaço branco e antisséptico em volta. Assim como seu coração estava reduzido a um lampejo de esperança.

De pé, do outro lado da porta, olhou através do vidro. O garoto ainda dormia. Estava sedado. Atividade cerebral super estimulada. Por um acontecimento recente ou algum trauma. A médica havia dito. E Mulder sabia. Sem precisar de nenhuma outra comprovação. Aquele garoto, deitado naquela cama de hospital, inconsciente no momento, era seu filho. E ele estava assim porque tivera a mesma percepção.

 _Pai_.

Ele o havia chamado de pai.

Os olhos de Mulder arderam, os cantos dos lábios ergueram-se lentamente. Sim, era o pai dele.

O som dos saltos ecoando no piso liso o fez afastar-se da porta, mas apenas deixou de olhar para o garoto deitado do outro lado quando sentiu a mão dela em suas costas. Então, virou-se. Scully o encarava com olhos gentis. A voz dela saiu com a mesma suavidade.

"Como ele está?"

Ela ainda não fazia ideia. E Mulder não sabia como contar a ela. Então, pegou-a pela mão e puxou-a até uma das cadeiras de espera. Ficou olhando para suas mãos unidas, em silêncio por um instante. Respirou devagar.

"Scully, quando Spender a procurou semanas atrás, você disse que ele tinha lhe dado algo por onde começar a procurar nosso filho. Um nome."

Assim que ele ergueu os olhos para encará-la, viu a expressão de Scully assumir algo de compaixão. "Ah, Mulder. Eu não pensei que esse garoto do Ghouli mexeria tanto com você."

"Por favor, Scully" ele insistiu, apertando a mão dela. "Você nunca chegou a me dizer. Eu também não perguntei depois porque achei que era melhor não saber ou me sentiria tentado a ir atrás dele. E você me disse que não precisávamos, que ele iria nos encontrar."

Ela meneou a cabeça devagar. "Sim. Ainda acredito nisso."

"E então?" Mulder fez um sinal de cabeça para que ela seguisse adiante. "Eu preciso saber agora."

Ela o observou um instante. Então, falou baixo. "Van De Kamp. É o nome da família que o adotou."

Os olhos dela estavam marejados. Mulder tentou controlar o impulso de abraçá-la e precisou lembrar-se de ir com calma.

"Mulder, o que isso tem a ver agora?" As sobrancelhas de Scully franziram levemente. Ela estava preocupada com ele.

Mantendo a voz o mais controlada possível, Mulder falou. "Você não teve mais aquelas visões depois que recebeu alta, verdade?"

"Não, não tive."

"E você confirma que essas visões eram de William?"

"Sim, tenho a mais absoluta certeza."

Mulder meneou a cabeça enquanto a olhava por segundos que poderiam se tornar minutos. E Scully via neles o mesmo brilho que costumavam adquirir quando o parceiro estava prestes a comprovar uma de suas teorias sem embasamento científico, mas que, quase invariavelmente, estavam certas. Por fim, ele falou.

"Preciso que dê uma olhada em alguns textos."

Scully o viu sacar o celular e acessar o blog para o qual o garoto que agora se encontrava internado naquele hospital escrevia. Mulder abriu página em um texto que falava sobre a probabilidade de a raça humana não resistir ao que viria no futuro, um pequeno conto sobre a mortalidade humana e que apresentava uma personagem de cabelos vermelhos observando, sobre uma ponte, pessoas doentes, infectadas e enfraquecidas, atordoadas pela visão de uma grande nave espacial acima de suas cabeças.

O coração de Scully deu um salto. Mulder abriu outro texto...

 _Quando entro em crise, eu transmito. Não sei por que ou como. Eu nem sempre conheço a mensagem. Mas eu sei que é importante. E é importante que ela seja o receptor. Mas a transmissão significa dor para ambos._

Por fim, o dedo de Mulder deslizou pela pequena tela, alternando para um último texto...

 _Há uma pequena esperança, e é por isto que estou expondo isso ao mundo. Eu acredito que não estou experimentando essas visões perturbadoras sozinho. Dentro delas, sinto uma conexão com outros. Seus rostos são nebulosos, mas estão lá, subliminarmente ou simplesmente fora da minha visão periférica. O homem com as sobrancelhas. O homem observador. A médica de olhos azuis. Eles podem ajudar a impedir que esses pesadelos se tornem realidade? Eles me encontrarão ou devo encontrá-los?_

Os olhos de Scully correram pelas letras e, ao final da leitura, os lábios cheios se abriram e deixaram escapar um suspiro quase dolorido. Ela continuou olhando para a tela do celular, em choque. Levou a mão aos lábios, cobrindo-os, mas sem impedir que um outro suspiro se seguisse a outro e estes a um pequeno gemido. E as lágrimas vieram em seguida, descendo pelo rosto bonito.

Mulder pegou a outra mão de Scully e a segurou. Estava trêmula. Ele sorriu. Ela levantou os olhos do telefone para encará-lo.

"Mulder... é possível...?"

A voz dele saiu num sussurro. "Jackson é _William_. Ele é o nosso filho, Scully."

De repente, a visão dela escureceu e tudo se apagou. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos e recobrar a consciência, viu o rosto familiar de Mulder. Ele estava debruçado sobre ela e lhe acariciava ternamente o rosto.

"Eu desmaiei?" ela perguntou, a voz fraca.

"Sorte sua que já estávamos num hospital" ele riu de leve, tentando levantar o humor como era típico dele.

Só então, Scully percebeu que estava deitada em uma maca. A sala em volta parecia um ambulatório. Só havia os dois ali. Ela pegou a mão que ele passava por seu rosto e o encarou.

"Eu estou bem, Mulder."

"Sim, eu sei" o sorriso dele expandiu-se, a voz ainda suave, rouca e com uma inegável nota de felicidade.

Ela se lembrou. Estavam conversando, ele lhe mostrou a página daquele menino... como era mesmo o nome dele?"

"Jackson é William?" Ela fez a pergunta de súbito, como se tivessem acabado de retomar a conversa do ponto em que pararam antes que tudo escurecesse.

O sorriso deixou os lábios de Mulder, mas a expressão de contentamento seguiu no rosto dele. "Sim, Scully. Jackson Van De Kamp é nosso filho, William."

"Como... como pode ser? Como você soube?"

"Não foram só os textos no blog. Eu senti uma identificação com ele desde que o vi pela primeira vez. E depois, lendo as coisas que ele escreveu naquele site, contos sobre um garoto que passou uma infância e uma adolescência difíceis, percebi que eram auto-biográficos de alguma maneira. E num desses contos ele revela que o garoto era adotado. Foi o que perguntei a ele hoje quando fui vê-lo na instituição."

"Ele... ele se chama Van De Kamp?"

"Sim, meu bem" Mulder sorriu novamente e puxou a mão dela para um pequeno beijo. "A princípio eu não entendi direito, confundi o sobrenome, mas quando estive na casa dele, o senhor Van De Kamp me corrigiu. É o mesmo sobrenome que Jeffrey deu a você. E, diante de todas as outras similaridades, sei que não se trata de nenhuma coincidência."

"É o que parece" ela sussurrou, a voz e o coração enchendo-se de esperança.

"E ele me reconheceu, Scully." Os olhos de Mulder brilhavam agora de uma forma que ela nunca viu antes. "A crise que ele teve, que o fez parar aqui, foi justamente por uma espécie de tempestade mental enquanto conversávamos sobre a história dele. Ele me reconheceu. Ele me chamou de pai antes de perder a consciência."

Era demais para ela. Scully queria vê-lo. Precisava ir até ele. E quando tentou se levantar da maca, Mulder a reteve ali. Mas ela precisava. Ele tinha que entender.

"Quero vê-lo, Mulder. Eu preciso."

"Acalme-se. Você _vai_ vê-lo. Mas, primeiro, vamos levantar com calma, está bem? Você teve um mal estar e precisa ir devagar daqui para a frente."

Ela não se ateve muito às palavras de Mulder, apenas deixou que ele a ajudasse a se levantar e calçar os sapatos, e, então, saíram juntos do ambulatório, voltando ao corredor onde estavam tendo a conversa antes que ela desmaiasse.

"O médico já autorizou a entrada de visitantes" Mulder informou, para alegria de Scully.

Mesmo que não tivesse autorizado, ela entraria no quarto do menino de qualquer jeito. Não era médica por nada.

Com Mulder logo atrás dela, guiando-a com a mão no fundo das costas, a presença quente e firme a apoiá-la, Scully permitiu-se mergulhar na sensação de conforto tão necessária assim que entraram no quarto e ela avistou o garoto deitado sobre a cama. Ele parecia bem, mas a imagem dele ali a assustou um pouco. De todas as formas que havia imaginado reencontrar o filho, aquela não era uma delas.

Sentindo as pernas dela fraquejarem, Mulder a sustentou com um braço firme na cintura.

"Ele está bem, Scully. Só está dormindo porque foi sedado para acalmar o cérebro que estava super ativo." Ele sussurrou contra a orelha dela.

Scully levou a mão ao braço de Mulder que estava em sua cintura, apertando-o sem tirar os olhos da imagem do garoto deitado, adormecido. Ele não se parecia com o que ela havia imaginado esses anos todos. O cabelo, que da última vez que ela vira não passava de uma penugem clarinha, era agora uma vasta cabeleira castanha. E ele era comprido, alto como o pai. Não tinha sobrado muito dos genes Scully ali, ela riu ao constatar, entre uma lágrima furtiva que lhe escapou do olho direito.

"Ele se parece com você."

"Você acha?" Mulder perguntou, sentindo uma onda de orgulho invadi-lo.

"Muito."

"Isso é bom?"

"Depende" ela virou o rosto para ele, "Se ele tiver herdado sua obstinação e senso de humor, talvez nem tanto."

Mulder abafou o riso, no que foi brindado com um dos sorrisos mais lindos que Scully já lhe oferecera na vida. Ela, então, voltou a atenção para o garoto na cama.

"Sim, é ele" ela murmurou. "Nas minhas visões, ou melhor, nas visões de William, eu cheguei a enxergar vislumbres dele. É ele, Mulder. Só pode ser ele."

Suas mãos se encontraram e se apertaram, os dois com os olhos fixos no menino. Mulder não tinha mais dúvidas. Não diante do que havia descoberto no blog, do que presenciou acontecer com Jackson no quarto do orfanato, e agora diante da confirmação de Scully sobre o relato da visão apocalíptica que ela chegou a compartilhar com o garoto. Ainda assim, ele forçou-se a ir com calma.

"Mesmo com todas as evidências apontando nesse sentido, vamos esperar as análises de DNA. Sei que não seria leal à Scully que eu conheço se não recorresse à ciência para amparar minhas conclusões."

Ela se virou para ele dentro do que havia se tornado um abraço de Mulder em sua cintura. "Eu tenho certeza que é ele. Mas você tem razão. É preciso seguir o protocolo."

"Eu me responsabilizei pela custódia temporária dele antes de tirá-lo da instituição e trazê-lo para cá. Já pedi ao médico que retirasse material genético dele para análise logo que chegamos. E me submeti também a coleta do meu. Os resultados devem sair logo."

Ele havia pensado em tudo. E Scully era grata por isso. Apertou a mão de Mulder com carinho para demonstrar.

"Se forem começar a se beijar, vou pedir que façam isso lá fora."

A voz do adolescente fez os dois se virarem para vê-lo de olhos abertos. Um suspiro de surpresa escapou de Scully e um sorriso enorme de Mulder. As linhas em torno dos lábios do garoto se levantaram ligeiramente, repetindo o gesto de Mulder. Por alguns instantes, os três apenas ficaram se olhando sem a necessidade de dizer uma palavra. E foi como voltar no tempo. Dezessete anos atrás. Os três também num quarto. Não de hospital. No antigo apartamento de Scully.

Até que o garoto quebrou o silêncio novamente. "Acho que cresci um pouco desde aquela ocasião."

Scully soltou uma risada misturada às lágrimas que agora caíam de seus olhos sem permissão enquanto Mulder sentia os olhos queimarem. Todos eles sabiam que ocasião era aquela.

"Você se lembra da noite em que nasceu?" Mulder perguntou, fascinado.

"Tenho uma lembrança. Seus rostos sobre mim. Sorrisos. Cabelo vermelho e olhos muito azuis. Homem alto de sobrancelhas grossas me olhando. Do mesmo jeito que me olha agora. Com algumas rugas em volta e cabelos brancos que não estavam aí antes, claro."

Mulder sorriu, sentindo-se um homem mais completo naquele instante. Seu filho se lembrava dele. Não só isso como o havia chamado de pai horas antes. Scully estava segura em seus braços e ele a tinha levado até William. Ou ele os havia encontrado. Não importava. Seu mundo estava completo agora e se resumia àquele pequeno quarto de hospital.

* * *

 **Continua...**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Título: O Axioma Rubik**  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, 11a temporada, M&S, case file, hurt/comfort, family  
 **Advertências:** Um certo sofrimento emocional, um pouco de violência (nada explícito demais)  
 **Spoilers:** Episódio 11x05 ( _Ghouli_ )  
 **Classificação: PG-13**  
 **Capítulos:** 5/?

 **Notas da Autora:** Demorei um pouco para atualizar esta fanfic, apesar de o capítulo já estar adiantado há algum tempo, mas por outros fatores... Enfim, comecei a escrever esta fanfic ainda antes do episódio 11x05 ( _Ghouli_ ) ir ao ar, com algumas ideias que tive inspirada por alguns spoilers. Logicamente, o que veio a seguir na série não teve nada a ver com o que escrevi aqui, e nem era minha pretensão me aproximar de nada que o show fosse mostrar - até porque, escrever fanfic é exatamente tentar completar ou suprir algo de que fomos privados pela obra original.

Esta nota é para esclarecer que o foco maior em Mulder aqui é proposital, uma vez que sempre senti falta de uma ligação maior entre ele e o filho, coisa que a série sempre fez questão de omitir. Como Scully é a mãe, sem margem a qualquer dúvida, sempre tivemos mais dela com William e minha tentativa aqui foi realmente a de reaproximar a família através de algum laço entre Mulder e William - logicamente, não descartando a pobre da Scully da equação! Afinal, até mesmo nesta fanfic, só chegamos aqui por causa da conexão entre ela e o filho. Então, pensei que seria a vez de Mulder também ter uma ligação com o filho, mesmo antes de saber quem ele era.

E foi isso que busquei explorar até aqui, e também nos dois capítulos que virão a seguir e que já estavam escritos na época do pequeno hiato que tivemos no meio dessa temporada 11 do revival (e por que eu não os postei antes se já estavam prontos? Não me perguntem, perguntem ao meu perfeccionismo que sempre achava coisinhas aqui e ali para corrigir até o ponto do desânimo e fui deixando pra lá xD ) mas aqui está, finalmente!). No tocante aos capítulos que virão daqui para a frente, vou deixar minha imaginação continuar a me guiar sem, na medida do possível, me influenciar pelo que seja lá que vão fazer no episódio final. Quero me manter dentro do pequeno universo que pensei para Mulder, Scully e William nesta fanfic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Tirar Scully daquele quarto foi mais difícil do que teria sido impedi-la de entrar nele. E o próprio Mulder não teria saído se não fosse pensando nela. No bem estar dela. Ver o filho depois de todos aqueles anos, se essencial por um lado, por outro, mexeu muito com as emoções de Scully, e tendo saído recentemente de uma crise convulsiva que chegou a levá-la ao hospital, somado ao acidente de carro, Mulder não queria arriscar a saúde dela. O desmaio ao revelar a verdadeira identidade de Jackson tinha sido alerta suficiente para ele. Não queria que ela tivesse qualquer tipo de mal estar novamente.

Por isso a chegada da enfermeira no quarto de Jackson foi providencial. Mulder teve que insistir com Scully para deixarem o quarto quando a profissional recomendou que o garoto descansasse o máximo que pudesse até que o médico avaliasse a situação e se seriam necessários novos exames.

Mulder não deixou de ver o ligeiro desconforto transparecer na fisionomia do garoto e entendeu perfeitamente. Ele havia falado de testes… não devia ser nada agradável para ele estar num hospital e muito menos ser submetido a exames. Mas tentou confortá-lo da melhor forma que pôde.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Você está bem. Nós estamos aqui e não vamos embora." Mulder murmurou com um meio sorriso, recebendo o mesmo gesto do menino deitado na cama.

"Temos muito que conversar" Scully falou, a voz afetada pela emoção enquanto olhava para Jackson e apertava a mão dele com carinho. "Vamos ter tempo para isso."

O garoto meneou a cabeça antes que a enfermeira pigarreasse, pedindo de maneira educada para que deixassem o menino repousar. E assim, agora se encontravam do lado de fora do quarto, sentados nas mesmas cadeiras onde estiveram antes que Scully soubesse o que Mulder já sabia - que Jackson Van De Kamp era William - e desmaiasse ante a intensa revelação.

Os dois ficaram sentados ali, partilhando um silêncio cúmplice enquanto mantinham a vigília do lado de fora do quarto de seu filho. O menino que durante tanto tempo… por anos... habitou os pensamentos deles e mesmo quando não verbalizavam isso, ambos sabiam. Sabiam que o outro pensava naquela vida que haviam criado juntos e que não puderam reter ao seu lado. Sabiam que nenhum dos dois jamais esqueceria.

 _"Creio que nosso filho nos deixou um vazio que nunca será preenchido."_ Mulder vaticinara uma vez. E não estava errado. Somente agora aquela profecia acabava de se romper. E ele nunca esteve tão feliz por estar errado.

"Ele voltou para nós, Scully."

Havia um sorriso embutido nas palavras dele. Um que transparecia nos lábios cheios e bonitos. Ela o encarava, um brilho de felicidade mesclado com um pouco de apreensão nos olhos azuis.

"Ele veio preencher nosso vazio, Mulder?" Ela quis saber, como se precisasse que ele confirmasse isso.

Mulder balançou muito de leve a cabeça, o olhar quebrando a conexão com o dela pelo mais breve instante antes de retornar a encará-la. "Eu quero acreditar, Scully."

Ele não precisava dizer mais nada. Ela também queria. E recostou o corpo cansado, física e emocionalmente, no dele. Os braços de Mulder a receberam e abarcaram com carinho e solidez, como sempre naqueles 25 anos. Era a única coisa certa em meio ao caos de suas vidas. A presença firme e sólida um do outro, de onde extraíam conforto e segurança. E era tudo de que precisavam agora. Um do outro. Para reafirmar que tudo estava bem. Que sua família estava inteira outra vez.

Mesmo em meio à felicidade e à certeza de que fariam de tudo para permanecer unidos, era inevitável que as dúvidas aparecessem. E foi Scully a primeira em verbalizá-las.

"Como vai ser agora?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Se ele é nosso filho, e os pais adotivos morreram… ele está sozinho no mundo, Mulder. Não podemos deixá-lo voltar para aquela instituição. Ele precisa ficar conosco."

"Concordo" ele meneou a cabeça, acariciando os cabelos dela gentilmente com uma das mãos. "Por enquanto estou com a custódia provisória dele. Estava só esperando o resultado do DNA para saber como agir."

Scully afastou o rosto do peito dele e o encarou. "E se ele não quiser ficar conosco?"

Era uma possibilidade na qual Mulder não havia pensado até agora. "Acho que pela reação dele 5 minutos atrás naquele quarto, isso é altamente improvável. Ele se lembra de nós, Scully."

"Mas não sabe por que o demos em adoção."

Aquilo ainda a angustiava e a expressão dela não deixava margem à dúvida. Mulder tratou de tranquilizá-la.

"Talvez ele saiba. Ou, se ainda não sabe, como você disse lá dentro, vamos ter tempo para conversar. Ele vai entender que nós não o abandonamos, e sim, fizemos um sacrifício pensando no melhor para ele."

"Assim espero" Ela suspira, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele e fechando os olhos.

Scully estava cansada e Mulder só queria que ela descansasse. Os últimos dias foram cheios de autópsias e ela, ainda naquele mesmo dia, teve que fazer uma e depois a viagem de Quantico ao hospital, as emoções intensas que se seguiram… Mulder depositou um beijo suave no topo da cabeça ruiva, aspirando o cheiro delicado de xampu.

Dentro de cinco minutos, ela estava ressonando. Bom. Ele a admirou, tão em paz e relaxada, ainda que fosse por um breve cochilo, e só desviou o olhar quando escutou o som de passos leves se aproximando. Reconheceu o médico que atendeu Jackson e estava cuidando dele. O homem mais velho, de cabeça grisalha, parou diante deles e fez um sinal com a cabeça.

"Agente Mulder, podemos falar?"

Com cuidado, Mulder acomodou a cabeça de Scully contra o encosto da cadeira, sem acordá-la, e foi ter com o médico. Os dois caminharam alguns passos pelo corredor, parando próximo à porta do quarto de Jackson.

"O resultado dos testes de DNA que pediu ficaram prontos" O Dr. Bowman estendeu um envelope branco.

Mulder o pegou nas mãos, mas os olhos subiram novamente para encarar o médico. Algo pareceu ficar preso em sua garganta e ele levou alguns segundos para respirar e perguntar. "E?"

"E deram positivo."

O coração de Mulder disparou contra o peito. Ele já sabia. Mas ter essa certeza confirmada pela ciência trazia uma emoção diferente. Piscando, tratou de manter a postura e voltou a se dirigir ao médico.

"Quando ele terá alta?"

"Amanhã pela manhã. Até agora, segundo a observação, ele tem progredido bem. Não há nada de errado com o cérebro dele, a não ser a atividade acelerada que experimentou nas últimas horas, antes de dar entrada. Desde então, tem voltado ao normal e parece que não haverá nenhuma complicação."

Mulder respirou, aliviado. Porém, o Dr. Bowman voltou a falar, fazendo essa sensação durar menos do que esperava.

"É sobre a sua parceira que quero falar."

Os olhos de Mulder piscaram, confusos. "O que tem ela?"

"Conforme seu pedido, fizemos alguns exames nela por causa do desmaio."

"E não foi só um mal estar?" Mulder quis saber, já temendo que algo pior pudesse estar acontecendo com Scully, algo que ele não pudesse evitar, revivendo o passado em uma fração de segundo.

"Não, Agente Mulder" o Dr. Bowman estendeu outro envelope. "O mal estar dela tem um bom motivo. Sua parceira está grávida."

 _O quê? Como?_

Bem, _como_ ele sabia dizer. Mas, como era possível? Mulder ficou paralisado por um momento, sem reação. Scully grávida...? Seria possível? Bem, segundo o médico e o teste que lhe apresentava, sim. Sem conseguir articular palavra, ficou em silêncio enquanto o Dr. Bowman falava.

"Como a Srta. Scully já tem uma certa idade, fora da curva em que uma concepção natural é mais comum, será preciso fazer um acompanhamento rigoroso dessa gestação. Eu recomendo que ela dê início o quanto antes."

"Sim, cl-claro" Mulder balbuciou, ainda processando a notícia. "Obrigado."

Despedindo-se, o médico se afastou, deixando Mulder com os dois envelopes nas mãos. Que atestavam que ele era pai. Duas vezes. Virando o corpo lentamente, ele espiou pelo vidro da porta do quarto onde William estava. O garoto estava deitado sobre a cama, adormecido. Seus olhos, então, buscaram a imagem de Scully, pequena e encolhida na cadeira de espera, os braços cruzados protetoramente sobre a barriga... como se ela já soubesse. Ou, talvez, sentisse. Inconscientemente.

Mulder sorriu, sentindo os olhos arderem. Não era possível que tivessem tamanha sorte, era? Ele não sabia o que dizer a si mesmo. Então, deixou-se apenas sentir aquela onda quente que se apoderou de todo seu ser, aquecendo seus dedos que tocavam os envelopes, e sua garganta.

* * *

 **Dia seguinte  
** **Farrs Corner, Virginia  
** **9:36 A.M.**

Na manhã seguinte, como o médico havia dito, Jackson teve alta. Foi com surpresa que o garoto recebeu a notícia de que não voltaria para o lar de menores, e sim, iria com Mulder e Scully para casa.

 _Casa_. Era uma palavra que o jovem rapaz já não conseguia associar a nenhum lugar. Mas, ao chegarem ao distrito de Farrs Corner, na Virginia, a propriedade cercada de verde, afastada de tudo, chamou sua atenção. A fachada branca da casa com varanda na frente se parecia com a de alguns filmes antigos que ele já tinha visto. O lugar era calmo, a brisa soprava, balançando o gramado em volta. Se tivesse que definir o que via em uma só palavra, seria paz. Tudo ali parecia falar disso. Calma. Silêncio.

Assim que o carro que Mulder dirigia parou na frente da velha casa, os três ocupantes do veículo desceram. Jackson não tirava os olhos do entorno, como se estivesse absorvendo cada detalhe. Scully sorriu.

"Gostou?"

"Muito. É o tipo de lugar onde eu costumava viver com os Van De Kamps no Wyoming, antes de… bem, antes de tudo mudar" o garoto balançou a cabeça, preferindo deixar o assunto de lado.

Mulder e Scully trocaram olhares. Ela sabia porque ele havia lhe contado a história - de como o filho deles, ainda criança, passou a ser objeto de testes e exames médicos numa idade em que deveria estar correndo e brincando num lugar parecido com aquele, mas foi impedido disso graças a sua condição especial. E a vida dele e dos pais adotivos nunca mais foi a mesma.

Ainda pesava para Scully ter feito a mais dura escolha de sua vida pensando em poupar o filho de tudo aquilo que, fatalmente, ele viveu. Talvez não da forma que tivesse vivido caso tivesse ficado com eles. Teria sido muito pior, ela sabia. Mesmo assim, doía-lhe saber que seu sacrifício não foi suficiente para dar ao menino a vida feliz e tranquila que ela imaginou.

Sentindo a mão de Mulder em seu ombro, ela automaticamente pousou a sua sobre a dele, num gesto cúmplice de conforto. Foi ele quem rompeu o clima tenso que se instalava, dirigindo-se ao garoto.

"Então, não quer conhecer lá dentro?"

Jackson meneou afirmativamente a cabeça, parecendo animado com a perspectiva.

"Claro."

"Vamos entrar."

Mulder tomou a dianteira, guiando Scully e o filho para a casa. Subiram os degraus da varanda e ele abriu a porta da frente. O lugar se iluminou com o sol da manhã que entrou, trazendo consigo uma aura de renovação. E Mulder agradeceu por isso. E, de repente, a visão de Scully, William e a criança que ela carregava dentro dela, ali, junto com ele, naquela casa, o fez interromper os passos e parar ao lado da janela, ficando simplesmente a observá-los com fascínio.

Scully se voltou para o garoto que olhava cada detalhe da decoração - o velho sofá com a manta xadrez sobre o encosto, as estantes cheias de livros e fitas VHS que Mulder colecionava, os recortes de jornal pregados nas paredes, a televisão e o controle sobre a mesinha de café cuja superfície dividia espaço com um pacote amassado de sementes de girassol e uma latinha de goma de mascar de hortelã, esta última deixada por ela em sua última visita.

Da sala, era possível avistar a cozinha que ficava aberta - não havia porta separando a área da sala. Havia uma mesa de madeira com cadeiras do mesmo material, e do outro lado uma bancada abaixo da janela, cheia de utensílios e alguns itens como pó de café e embalagens de pão e biscoitos podiam ser vistas.

A decoração era, essencialmente, masculina. Mas era possível notar o toque de uma presença feminina aqui e ali, especialmente porque, nas últimas semanas, Scully vinha passando mais e mais tempo na casa. Então as coisas estavam mais em ordem do que costumavam ficar quando ela não aparecia com tanta frequência. E apenas uma ou outra peça de roupa de Mulder, como uma jaqueta e uma velha camiseta cinza se encontravam por ali, penduradas num cabideiro junto a um casaco e um guarda-chuva que ela havia deixado lá.

Mulder, particularmente, preferia quando ela também morava ali e as coisas eram menos a cara dele e mais a cara dos dois, com os itens de decoração que ela escolhia e o perfume dela que ficava sempre no ar. Aos poucos, porém, as coisas estavam voltando a ser como antes. Ele esperava que definitivamente.

Foi Scully quem rompeu o breve silêncio. "Você está com fome, Jackson?"

O garoto deixou de admirar o espaço e olhou para ela. "Na verdade, não."

Mulder viu Scully apertar os lábios, pensando em algo que poderia oferecer ao filho, mas não conseguindo. Então, interveio.

"Quer fazer o tour pela casa agora ou prefere descansar? Tem um quarto disponível no final do corredor, se for o caso."

"Não me leve a mal, mas eu me cansei de descansar, todas aquelas horas sedado no hospital."

"Claro." Mulder entendeu. Olhou para Scully e a viu aflita para saber o que fazer, como agir agora com o garoto para deixá-lo à vontade.

Aproximando-se da parceira, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela e olhou para Jackson, ali parado, no meio da sala. Era estranho, e, ao mesmo tempo, familiar. Decidiu que o melhor era deixar que o próprio filho decidisse.

"O que gostaria de fazer agora?"

Jackson os encarou sem hesitação. E disse, "Podemos conversar?"

Scully piscou, olhou de relance para Mulder antes de responder. "Claro."

Então, ela segurou - apertou - a mão de Mulder na sua, como pedindo coragem, e o puxou consigo até o sofá, sentando-se em um dos cantos, enquanto ele sentou-se ao lado dela, no braço estofado.

O garoto permaneceu de pé, olhando para os dois adultos.

"Sente-se." Mulder apontou a outra ponta do sofá.

Sim. Era hora de terem _a conversa_. A que esperavam para ter havia dezesseis anos.

* * *

 **Continua...**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Título: O Axioma Rubik**  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, 11a temporada, M&S, case file, hurt/comfort, family  
 **Advertências:** Um certo sofrimento emocional, um pouco de violência (nada explícito demais)  
 **Spoilers:** Episódio 11x05 ( _Ghouli_ )  
 **Classificação: PG-13**  
 **Capítulos:** 6/?

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

O garoto não saberia dizer por quanto tempo esperou aquele momento. Talvez toda a sua vida? Estar diante de seus verdadeiros pais, falando com eles - escutando o que eles tinham a dizer. Sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas não imaginava que fosse acontecer tão cedo. Ouvi-los narrar como sua chegada ao mundo aconteceu, toda a maravilha e o terror que sentiram desde o momento em que souberam de sua existência, era assombroso e esclarecedor.

Ele agora entendia por que passou tudo que passou. O que era. Por que era assim. E entendia as razões que os fizeram deixá-lo aos cuidados de uma outra família. Os Van De Kamps. E sabia agora que por anos seus pais biológicos não souberam quem o havia adotado, descobrindo o fato apenas recentemente, após os episódios de crise e convulsão que ele havia dividido com sua mãe.

 _Mãe._ Era reconfortante falar dela assim. Ele já vinha pensando nela nesses termos nos últimos tempos. Nutrindo um carinho e uma preocupação inexplicáveis por ela. Vê-la em suas visões sempre o fazia preocupar-se por ela, pois sabia que, tal como para ele, aquela comunicação causava dor. E não queria que ela se machucasse.

Agora estava ali, diante dela. E diante de seu pai. O homem que também tinha visto por diversas vezes em seus flashes de memórias perdidas e que parecia mais distante do que ela nas lembranças fugazes que tinha. Finalmente, entendia a razão. O pai teve que fugir poucos dias depois de seu nascimento. De modo que passou os dez meses antes de sua adoção apenas com a mãe. Mas era possível, em suas lembranças, acessar algo do pai mesmo nesse período de ausência... ainda se lembrava de ver, através da mãe, a figura do pai indo embora… a sensação de perder algo que era parte dele mesmo… a sensação de ainda reter um pouco da presença dele em ocasiões e em comunicações como cartas… não, não, eram e-mails, sim, de acordo com o que sua mãe acabava de contar minutos atrás. Mensagens que seu pai mandou para ela quando ainda estava em fuga, desejando voltar a estar com eles.

"A verdade é que nunca foi nossa vontade deixar você para trás" a voz de Scully soava emocionada, lutando contra as lágrimas. "Foi minha decisão mais difícil, e eu tive que decidir por Mulder também... porque não tinha outra opção melhor para manter você seguro, ou assim eu pensei."

Ela sentiu as mãos de Mulder apertarem a dela que repousava na coxa dele. Ele estava bem às suas costas, sentado no braço da cadeira, apoiando-a com o corpo e com o espírito firme, que não a deixavam desabar. Era difícil demais reviver tudo aquilo, especialmente diante do filho por quem havia feito tudo e falhado.

"Eu falhei. Perdão." A voz de Scully, por fim, saiu quebrada, partida e alterada pela dor e pela vergonha.

Ela se permitiu fechar os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando não chorar. Sentiu os braços de Mulder envolverem seu corpo numa espécie de abraço e deixou-se afundar nele.

"Você não tem por que pedir perdão."

A voz era do garoto. William. Ou Jackson, ela ainda tentava se acostumar. Então ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. Era a imagem viva do pai. E parecia tão forte, tão maduro como ela não poderia ter imaginado para alguém que, na idade dele, já havia enfrentado tanta coisa.

"Você não tem culpa de nada, Scully." Desta vez foi a voz de Mulder a reforçar. "Nós entendemos por que fez o que fez, acho que isso já ficou claro, não?"

A voz do parceiro era suave e encorajadora. Ela deixou os olhos irem de William para Mulder, virando o pescoço para encará-lo, sentado atrás dela. Era impressionante a semelhança entre os dois e isso fez seu coração agitar-se um pouquinho dentro do peito. E se aquecer. Ela esboçou um fraco sorriso para ele e voltou a encarar o filho.

O garoto tornou a falar. "Não se culpe. Eu não tive uma vida tão ruim."

 _Oh, céus!_ Scully sentiu a dor na pequena risada que lhe escapou. Como ele podia dizer isso? Uma infância e adolescência quase inteira sendo submetido a testes, sem poder estar junto da família adotiva ou ter amigos, fazer o que os meninos da sua idade estavam fazendo e devia ser direito de toda criança.

Jackson remexeu-se quase imperceptivelmente no sofá, encarando as próprias mãos.

"Não podemos saber como teria sido se eu tivesse ficado com vocês."

Talvez. Era a isso que Scully se apegava para não enlouquecer. Quando o garoto voltou a encará-la, parecia só um menino frágil tentando entender questões complexas, dando de ombros e falando quase como se não fosse sobre si mesmo.

"Tudo que eu passei me fez mais forte. Acredito que me preparou para o que está por vir."

O que estava por vir. As visões apocalípticas. E isso era algo muito maior do que o pequeno drama familiar dos três, envolvia a humanidade inteira.

Mulder levou as mãos aos ombros de Scully, olhando para o filho. "As visões que você e Scully compartilharam. Sobre o fim da vida na Terra. Como tudo deve terminar."

O garoto meneou a cabeça, o olhar se perdendo por alguns instantes na sala, para, então, voltar a focar nos dois à sua frente. "Eu sei que é possível evitar. E vocês sabem também. São os únicos além de mim que acreditam nisso."

Mulder e Scully trocaram breves olhares antes de voltarem a encarar o filho.

"Eu sei como começa e sei como pode terminar." O menino sentenciou.

Scully meneou a cabeça. "Eu contei tudo a Mulder. Ele também já sabe."

Então, o olhar do garoto focou em Mulder. "Você precisa de mim. Das minhas células tronco."

"Isso pode esperar."

"Não. Temos que agir o quanto antes."

"Tomaremos precauções."

"Precisamos definir um curso de ação… nos antecipar aos movimentos deles..."

"Acalme-se" Mulder pediu com mais vigor na voz desta vez. "Temos tempo. O mais importante agora é que você se mantenha bem, acabou de sair do hospital, de uma crise."

"Sim, mas não posso nem quero ficar parado diante do que eu sei. Do que eu posso fazer. E vocês podem também."

"E vamos fazer, sim? Mas, por ora, você vai relaxar e se instalar no quarto. Se não quiser, não precisa dormir, mas vamos com calma. Agitação não vai ajudar em nada."

O garoto não soube se foi o tom de autoridade e cuidado paterno que o convenceu, mas deixou o assunto morrer. Especialmente ao vê-lo passar uma das mãos com carinho no braço da mulher ruiva, olhando para ela enquanto falava as próximas palavras.

"Scully também precisa manter-se sob controle, já tivemos mais do que fortes emoções nas últimas horas."

Jackson observou como ela sorriu, quase tímida, e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Mulder. Eles não estavam falando apenas da descoberta de que ele era o filho deles. Não, o garoto sabia instintivamente que tinha mais alguma coisa por trás daqueles olhares. Mas era algo tão deles que não se permitiu especular, preferindo desviar os olhos para outro canto qualquer da sala, como se fosse pequeno e tivesse acabado de flagrar os pais se beijando. Riu em pensamento da própria ideia até que os viu se virar novamente para encará-lo, e fez o mesmo.

Mulder guiou o caminho até o quarto que ficava no final do corredor. Era próximo ao quarto principal e a outro que fazia as vezes de um escritório. Ele levou a mochila com as coisas de Jackson que havia recolhido da instituição naquela manhã antes de buscá-lo no hospital após a alta médica.

Os três pararam diante da porta do quarto. E Jackson ficou surpreso. Era um quarto masculino, com uma cama e uma cômoda de madeira cheia de gavetas, havia um espelho logo acima dela, pregado à parede. A roupa de cama parecia nova. Ou aquele ambiente nunca havia sido usado ou havia sido especialmente preparado para recebê-lo. Nenhuma das duas opções o incomodava, ao contrário. Então Jackson aproximou-se da cama sobre a qual Mulder deixou sua mochila.

"Pode arrumar suas coisas como quiser. Use as gavetas à vontade. Tem toalhas limpas no banheiro ."

"Você tem um quarto de hóspedes legal."

"Na verdade, é a primeira vez que ele é usado."

O garoto voltou-se para os dois adultos parados logo atrás dele. Scully deu um sorriso nervoso. "Fico feliz que seja por você." Ainda que ela desejasse que ele não se sentisse um mero hóspede. "Mas queremos que se sinta em casa."

Casa. Era algo que Jackson já não tinha. Ou pensava não mais ter. Só que ali estava, na casa dos pais. De seus verdadeiros pais. Pelo que tinha entendido, os dois haviam morado juntos ali antes. Ele não queria ser indiscreto e perguntar por que agora viviam separados, então voltou sua atenção para sua mochila, abrindo o zíper e retirando seus velhos cadernos de desenho e escritos.

"Posso?" A voz suave de Scully o fez erguer o olhar para encontrar o dela sobre a pilha de cadernos que acabava de deixar em cima da cama.

"Tudo bem" ele murmurou e a viu pegar um dos cadernos com seus textos.

Ela parecia em transe, mergulhada num mar de emoções em que estava prestes a se perder, até que a mão de Mulder a tocou no ombro. "Quer comer alguma coisa? Tenho daquele iogurte de que você gosta na geladeira."

"Mais tarde. Agora acho que vou fazer um chá e me sentar um pouco à mesa da cozinha."

Mulder entendeu. Ela queria começar a explorar o mundo de William, aprender o que ainda não sabia sobre o filho. E aquele caderno era o primeiro passo para isso.

"Já vou ter com você" Mulder murmurou antes de deixá-la sair do quarto, não sem antes ela sorrir para os dois homens que ficavam.

Por um instante, o mais velho apenas observou o mais novo continuar a tarefa de retirar coisas da mochila - agora eram peças de roupa, duas calças jeans surradas e algumas camisetas, variando entre o cinza, o chumbo e o preto, além de três camisas de mangas compridas, uma delas xadrez. Viu-o retirar também um agasalho de moletom com capuz azul marinho e uns quatro pares de meias. Olhou para os pés do garoto que só tinha aquele velho par de tênis _All Star_ preto. Mulder havia reparado quão parco era o atual guarda-roupa do menino ao recolher as coisas dele na instituição.

Quando Jackson abriu a primeira das gavetas da cômoda para começar a guardar as roupas, encontrou algumas coisas ali dentro. Dois livros velhos, uma camiseta cinza com a gola relaxada e um buraco no ombro, e um Cubo de Rubik que chamou sua atenção.

"É seu?"

Mulder se aproximou, parando às costas do filho. "Sim. Já nem me lembrava de ter deixado essas coisas aí. Vou levar tudo isso embora."

Antes que Mulder pudesse pegar as coisas da gaveta, a mão de Jackson avançou para o cubo cheio de pequenos quadrados coloridos. Ele realmente parecia interessado no brinquedo.

"Você gosta?" Mulder perguntou.

"É muito interessante. Um tipo de quebra-cabeça diferente de todos os outros, por isso sempre me fascinou."

"Já teve um desses?"

O menino negou com a cabeça. "Mas costumava brincar com o de um colega, era nosso vizinho quando ainda morávamos no Wyoming. Sempre que ia para a casa dele, gostava de ficar tentando fechar o desafio."

"Existiram diversas pesquisas para otimizar a solução do Cubo de Rubik. Chegaram mesmo a chamar de 'Algoritmo de Deus' o que consegue resolver qualquer cubo mágico no menor número de movimentos possíveis. Em 2010, foi provado que o número exato é 20."

Jackson virava o cubo nas mãos, fascinado, como se estudasse um objeto de outro planeta. "O que mais me fascina é o projeto. Um cubo com seis faces e cada uma delas dividida em nove partes, num total de 26 peças que se articulam entre si graças ao mecanismo da peça interior central fixa que fica oculta dentro do cubo."

"Graças a essa peça oculta, os movimentos são possíveis, e, com eles, a busca da solução perfeita."

O garoto meneou a cabeça sem tirar os olhos do objeto. "Sem ela, isto seria só um mero enfeite colorido."

De repente, Mulder percebeu como aquilo parecia tão próximo da realidade deles. William sempre fora a peça oculta no quebra-cabeças em que ele Scully eram uma das faces. Sem o filho, não haveria solução para o grande enigma que assombrava a humanidade. Sobreviver ao futuro.

Quando o garoto deixou de olhar para o cubo e ergueu os olhos para Mulder, ele soube que estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

* * *

 **Continua...**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Título: O Axioma Rubik**  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, 11a temporada, M&S, case file, hurt/comfort, family  
 **Advertências:** Um certo sofrimento emocional, um pouco de violência (nada explícito demais)  
 **Spoilers:** Episódio 11x05 ( _Ghouli_ )  
 **Classificação: PG-13**  
 **Capítulos:** 7/?

 **Notas da Autora:** Tendo em vista o final do revival (que eu, particularmente, odiei!), resolvi continuar o universo desta fanfic não só de acordo com ideias que eu já tinha em mente antes de ver a finale, mas tomarei a liberdade de incrementar algumas coisas que julguei não bem desenvolvidas na temporada 11 - especialmente a personalidade dos personagens em alguns momentos e William, em particular, um personagem que ressurgiu cheio de promessas e acabou, ao menos para mim, sendo uma grande decepção ao ser reduzido a uma mistura de X-Men com um projeto de laboratório, tão frio e sem sentido assim #shameonchirscarter

Como aqui, no fantástico mundo das fanfics, posso lidar com isso de forma mais digna e satisfatória, por que não?

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

Scully piscou para espantar as lágrimas quando fechou o velho caderno que lia sobre a mesa da cozinha. A luz natural que entrava pela janela há muito já havia diminuído, sinalizando que a tarde ia avançada, inexorável. O dia havia sido cansativo de um jeito bom. De um jeito que ela nunca esperava. E sua mente, então, foi tomada pela lembrança das últimas dezenove horas...

Na noite anterior, no hospital, Mulder havia praticamente forçado que ela fosse para casa dormir, enfrentando com veemência seus protestos de que não se afastaria de William agora que o havia encontrado. E logo soube a razão para que ele insistisse tanto. Um exame de sangue havia revelado - um que Mulder solicitara depois de seu desmaio ante as notícias sobre Jackson Van De Kamp… o parceiro havia entrado em estado de alerta, com medo de que ela pudesse estar com algum problema mais grave, e, assim, pediu que checassem seu sangue pelo menos. O que foi feito prontamente ante seu histórico médico. E a prova estava nas mãos de Mulder, que a estendeu para ela. Positivo. Uma nova gestação. Tão fora de época quanto assombrosa.

Scully mal pôde acreditar ao ler o papel. Mas, estava lá. Em letras e termos absolutamente inquestionáveis: ela, Dana Scully, estava grávida aos 54 anos de idade. Sim, era absurdo. E, sim, era maravilhoso. Naquele momento, as lágrimas de alegria se misturaram às de preocupação quase instantaneamente e ela não pôde mais distinguir o que estava escrito no exame, embora seus olhos continuassem fixos nele, como se, ao deixar de olhar para ele, aquela notícia inacreditável pudesse sumir.

Não, ela não fazia ideia. Os sinais de seu corpo tinham sido muito sutis nos últimos dois meses para que pudesse detectá-los. Sua vida tinha sido tão revirada e abalada com sua internação no hospital, a busca desesperada por William e, enfim... a notícia de que ele os havia alcançado quando menos esperavam... que tudo em que ela pôde se concentrar foi nesses acontecimentos.

Ela ainda se lembrava de como se sentiu ao afastar os olhos do exame e encontrar os de Mulder fixos nela - o brilho que refletia a mesma alegria e a mesma preocupação que os dela... todas as dúvidas que perpassavam suas mentes envolvendo aquele novo milagre em suas vidas. E a única certeza que ambos tinham: de como havia acontecido. Desta vez não havia margem a dúvidas. Não havia abduções nem testes nem tentativa de inseminação... era resultado de uma concepção tão natural quanto qualquer outra. E isso a inquietava e maravilhava ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois, então, se abraçaram, sentados nas cadeiras de espera, do lado de fora do quarto de hospital onde o primeiro filho deles estava dormindo. E, após um tempo assimilando a novidade, começaram a pensar nas coisas práticas que deveriam ser feitas - ela teria que parar de trabalhar mais cedo nesta gestação, teria que dar início ao pré-natal o quanto antes; e, em meio a isso, dúvidas surgiram - eles contariam ou não ao superior deles? Quando? Ainda era arriscado, ainda mais arriscado no caso de Scully, o primeiro trimestre. _E se_... abortos espontâneos eram uma possibilidade nesse período em gestações de mulheres com mais de 40 anos...

Não. Eles não queriam pensar nisso. E Scully decidiu procurar sua obstetra naquele mesmo instante, deixando uma mensagem na secretária do celular dela, tendo em vista o avançado da hora, e solicitando um horário para o dia seguinte, o mais cedo possível, adiantando que um exame de sangue havia comprovado que estava grávida.

Depois disso, Scully foi até a capela do hospital, orar. Pediu por seus filhos... sim, _filhos..._ algo que ela nunca pensou que fosse capaz de dizer. E agradeceu, obviamente, por seus dois milagres. Também orou por Mulder, seu companheiro de jornada, e pediu por ele. Pelos dois, na verdade, reconhecendo a nova chance que lhes estava sendo concedida de finalmente serem uma família, como deveriam ter sido desde anos atrás e lhes fora tirada tão brusca e dolorosamente. Enfim, orou pelas almas de seus pais, dos pais de Mulder, e pelo futuro da humanidade.

Quando terminava suas preces, virou-se para encontrar Mulder de pé, ao seu lado. Sorriu. Ele tocou sua mão e, ambos, juntos, acenderam uma vela. Ela sabia que ele não partilhava das mesmas crenças que ela quando se tratava de religiosidade - Mulder não tinha uma religião. Mas Mulder era crente. Ele cria em uma força maior que governava as leis do Universo e em possibilidades extremas. Ele cria em milagres, talvez mais do que ela.

Ao terminarem de acender o pavio da vela, ambos olharam a pequena chama tremeluzir e estabilizar-se com convicção. E se olharam. O que viria a seguir? Era o que ambos se perguntavam internamente. E aquela chama da vela parecia lhes responder que, fosse o que fosse, seria certo como sua luz e seu calor. E, mais uma vez, ao erguer o olhar, Scully encontrou Mulder a observá-la, atento, emocionado.

"Sempre me perguntei como isso terminaria" ele murmurou baixinho. "Nós. Nossa história."

Só havia os dois dentro da pequena capela, de modo que o momento tornou-se ainda mais intimista. Scully seguiu a encará-lo, esperando suas próximas palavras, que sabia instintivamente que viriam.

"Seja o que for, Scully... seja como for... quero que seja como foi até aqui. Juntos."

Ela pegou a mão dele, apertando-a com carinho numa confirmação. Então, Mulder também apertou-lhe a mão, e, depois de olhar seus dedos entrelaçados, olhou dentro dos olhos dela, tomando-a de surpresa.

"Quero fazer o que ainda não tive oportunidade esses anos todos. O que eu pretendia fazer logo depois que William nasceu, mas não pude porque tive que fugir. E depois, nossas vidas acabou se transformando num caos e eu pensei que nunca mais seria digno de lhe pedir isso."

"O quê?" Ela piscou, ansiosa.

"Quero me casar com você. Onde e como quiser. Mas logo."

O coração de Dana disparou naquele momento e ela sentiu o calor da vela espalhar-se por todo seu corpo, pelo ambiente. Sem conseguir falar, ela respondeu da melhor maneira que conseguiu, tomada pela emoção do momento - inclinou-se e, na ponta dos pés, tocou os lábios dele suavemente com os seus.

Aquela tinha sido a noite mais longa e mais maravilhosa da vida de Scully. Depois disso, foi menos difícil reunir forças para deixar Mulder aos cuidados de William no hospital e ir para casa dormir. Pela manhã, bem cedo, ela recebeu uma ligação de sua ginecologista chamando-a ao consultório antes mesmo da primeira hora em que costumava atender pacientes. Por sorte, tudo estava bem com o bebê. E com Scully. Apesar de ser uma gravidez potencialmente de risco, a princípio tudo estava como deveria ser, apenas maiores cuidados deveriam ser tomados. Depois de pegar a solicitação de uma bateria de exames, receitas de vitaminas e suplementos, ela voltou ao hospital para se encontrar com Mulder. Ele, então, foi ao lar de menores buscar as coisas do filho e retornou com uma mochila a tempo de encontrarem o médico que assinou a alta do garoto.

Tanto Scully quanto Mulder já haviam concordado que o melhor, por ora, seria levar o filho para a casa de Mulder - a antiga casa _deles_ \- visto que Scully estava morando em um condomínio impessoal e sem acomodações para um hóspede, portanto, não era o melhor lugar para levarem o garoto. A propriedade que um dia dividiram e onde Mulder ainda vivia, ficava num local mais afastado, portanto, discreto - o que iriam precisar ser dali para a frente - além de ter um quarto a mais disponível.

Ela havia pensado que William... ou Jackson... resistiria a princípio, mas ele não fez objeção ao lugar para onde o levaram. Ter a conversa com ele na sala, logo após entrarem na casa, acabou sendo menos difícil do que Scully esperava. Explicar como tudo ocorreu desde sua concepção, passando pelo nascimento conturbado, a fuga de Mulder quase em seguida e tudo que ela havia passado sozinha com ele até decidir deixá-lo ser adotado por outro família. Foram explicações que saíram mais em tom de desabafo, e, finalmente, após todos aqueles anos torturando-se por ter aberto mão do filho deles, pôde pedir desculpas olhando para William e perceber que ele realmente não lhe guardava rancor nem a hostilizava por isso.

Mesmo assim, ainda era um período difícil. Precisava, tanto ela quanto Mulder, conhecer melhor o filho, entendê-lo e criar pontes que pudessem acessá-lo. William era um adolescente, o que tornava a tarefa mais difícil, em tese. Mas Scully já estava se dando conta de que ele era um garoto diferente da maioria. Não era rebelde nem revoltado, muito provavelmente graças a tudo que havia passado em sua jovem vida. Ele poderia ser um menino altamente deprimido, ou até arredio, violento. Mas não. Ele era maduro e inteligente. Ainda assim, era reservado e isso era natural.

Felizmente, William se lembrava um pouco do breve convívio que tiveram, os três, como família; e, tendo em vista a conexão que se havia estabelecido entre o menino e Scully nos últimos meses, era um alívio saber que ele não lhe era indiferente ou hostil. Porém, após ler algumas páginas daquele caderno de escritos que ele começara na infância, ela se viu forçada a interromper-se antes que desabasse. Era forte demais. Ainda menino, com apenas sete anos, o filho tinha se tornado objeto de testes médicos. Ela, então, respirou fundo para recompor-se e dedicou-se a fazer um chá e se sentiu melhor quando o tomou.

Ela havia deixado Mulder sozinho com o filho se instalando no quarto de hóspedes porque os dois já haviam estabelecido um certo convívio nos últimos dias, e também porque pretendia aproveitar o tempo para ler o caderno de escritos de Jackson que agora estava fechado sobre a mesa da cozinha. Era uma forma de saber o que havia passado com ele esses anos todos em sua ausência, e entendê-lo melhor, de uma maneira que ainda não conhecia. E também de permitir que Mulder tivesse mais momentos entre pai e filho, o que ele quase não tivera no passado.

Quando Mulder apareceu na cozinha com Jackson ao lado, o coração de Scully saltou uma batida mais forte ante a visão. Os dois eram tão parecidos fisicamente. Ela tinha visto fotos da adolescência de Mulder e era como ver uma versão do parceiro no passado. Eles também tinham uma personalidade parecida em muitos pontos pelo que ela já tinha percebido - o gosto pelo sobrenatural, o ímpeto em lutar pelo que acreditava certo.

Os três acabaram tomando chá juntos na cozinha e depois saíram para os fundos da propriedade, caminhando enquanto Jackson falava sobre as semelhanças com o lugar calmo onde fora criado na infância, antes de tudo se complicar, e Mulder contando sobre as espécies de vegetação que costumava existir por ali. Scully os escutava com prazer, e chegou a fazer algumas comparações com sua própria infância cheia de brincadeiras ao ar livre com os irmãos. Assim caminharam por uma hora sem sequer perceber, entre histórias e lembranças e a descoberta de plantas e pequenas formas de vida que os faziam parar e tecer algum comentário a respeito antes de observá-las seguirem seu caminho naquele pedaço da natureza.

Um latido vindo na direção dos três os fez voltarem-se e perceberem o quanto se haviam afastado da propriedade. O pequeno cão veio correndo encontrá-los. Era Dagoo, o cachorro que Scully havia libertado, ou assim ela gostava de pensar, de um abrigo de animais em uma investigação do ano anterior. Como ela não contava com um espaço adequado para um cão em sua atual moradia, o destino do animal acabou sendo a velha casa que ela e Mulder dividiram anos atrás. A princípio, ela pensou que teria de convencer o parceiro a deixar o pobre Dagoo ficar por ali, mas logo ficou claro que Mulder não negaria esse seu pedido - não depois de tudo que ela havia perdido ao longo do caminho, ao menos a alegria de um pequeno animal ele não podia negar a ela.

Jackson e Dagoo fizeram amizade instantaneamente quando o garoto, surpreso com a aparição do cão, sorriu e abaixou-se, deixando-o cheirar sua mão até que, ao perceber que não seria atacado, ele acariciou as orelhas do bichinho. "Vocês têm um cachorro!"

Scully sorriu naquele momento, encantada por ver a interação entre seu cão e seu filho, o coração aquecendo. "Ele é meu, mas vive aqui. Mulder concordou em abrigá-lo desde que eu me comprometesse a mantê-lo alimentado e vacinado."

Jackson continuou sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos do animal com quem brincava, fazendo carinho na barriga de Dagoo que se virara de costas na grama, alegre em receber a atenção do novo membro da família.

Mulder também ficou feliz em ver a rápida conexão entre o animal e o garoto, e mais ainda por saber que era o responsável por isso quando decidiu que manteria o cachorro ali por Scully. _Tal mãe, tal filho_ , ele pensou ao ver a cena.

Por fim, os três, acompanhados de um Dagoo agitado e cujo rabo abanava em clara demonstração de sua alegria, seguiram de volta para a casa. Fizeram um lanche na cozinha, cada um ajudando em uma tarefa até que sanduíches e chá gelado estivessem servidos sobre a mesa - até mesmo Dagoo recebeu uma refeição fora de hora para acompanhá-los.

E entre mordidas e goles, risos e histórias e curiosidades sobre animais em geral, a tarde foi avançando até que Jackson, que parecia ter se esquecido pelas últimas horas de seus sofrimentos, ficou sério. Cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa, em volta de seu prato vazio, ele olhou para os dois adultos sentados à sua frente.

"Não quero fazer parecer que não confio na palavra de vocês, ou que estou pressionando... mas gostaria muito de saber como vai ficar a investigação sobre as mortes dos Van De Kamps, meus pais adotivos."

Foi Mulder quem falou primeiro. "Já estávamos começando a cuidar disso, Jackson. Até que, bem, eu fui procurá-lo na instituição e tudo aconteceu. Mas agora que você está bem, e seguro aqui conosco, Scully e eu vamos dar início às investigações sobre as mortes deles. Vamos esclarecer o que aconteceu. Isso eu garanto a você."

"Também queremos saber o que realmente aconteceu com eles", Scully havia dito ao filho. "Afinal, tudo que tem a ver com você é importante para nós. Então, não será apenas uma questão profissional, mas pessoal também."

O menino olhou de um para o outro e meneou a cabeça. "Obrigado."

"E quanto a você, Jackson" Mulder acrescentou, "É melhor que continue aqui por mais alguns dias. Como já sabe, estou com sua custódia provisória. Ao menos por enquanto não vamos dizer nada a ninguém sobre nossa ligação, mas, quero que saiba que Scully e eu..." e, então, ele tocou a mão dela sobre a mesa, os dois trocando olhares, "...queremos cuidar de você e protegê-lo. Como não pudemos fazer antes."

E Scully pôde, enfim, dizer as palavras... "Desta vez não vamos deixá-lo, William." E, então, ao ver que o havia chamado pelo nome de nascimento, corrigiu-se, "Desculpe, Jackson... ainda não me acostumei."

O garoto apenas meneou a cabeça e levantou-se, empurrando a cadeira contra a mesa. "Se não se importarem, eu quero dormir um pouco. Acho que a caminhada e o lanche fizeram efeito."

Naquela hora, Scully sorriu para o menino e acenou sua compreensão. Mulder disse a ele que ficasse à vontade, pois a casa também era dele. Sem esboçar reação, apenas uma espécie de reserva ou timidez, ela não saberia dizer, o garoto virou-se e foi afundando em direção ao quarto onde estava hospedado.

Foi a partir daí que, pegando o caderno antigo do filho que havia deixado em cima da geladeira enquanto comiam, Scully tornou a sentar-se e, de comum acordo, ela e Mulder começaram a ler as linhas escritas em uma letra infantil, mas suficientemente caprichada e legível. E as horas tinham se passado sem que nenhum dos dois sentisse. Pelo menos até a luz do sol começar a se tornar escassa. Seria necessário acender uma fonte artificial de iluminação, porém nenhum deles o fez. Talvez por medo de quebrar o momento, Mulder sentado bem ao lado dela, o braço em torno de seus ombros, quase como um abraço confortador. Ela, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.

Era muita informação para um só dia. Na verdade, era informação demais para processar desde a noite anterior, mas Dana Scully estava contente. O que viria a seguir ainda era uma incógnita. Os três passariam a viver juntos? Jackson/William se sentiria bem entre eles, acolhido? Ou, em algum momento, o garoto decidiria pegar suas coisas e partir, fazer sua vida por si mesmo? Ou haveria tempo para estreitarem aquele laço que parecia, apesar dos anos e da distância, existir entre eles desde que o vira acordar naquela cama de hospital?

"O que está pensando?" Mulder sussurrou a pergunta contra a orelha de Scully, trazendo-a de volta ao presente.

"No que virá."

"Tantas coisas virão, Scully." Ele suspirou, como se também estivesse cansado, porém satisfeito. "

"Será que estaremos preparados para elas, Mulder?"

Ele mexeu o queixo contra o ombro dela carinhosamente. "Se tudo que passamos até aqui não foi preparação suficiente... eu não sei o que pode ter sido, então."

Ela riu de leve, baixinho. Os braços seguraram os dele, que agora a envolviam num abraço por trás. Sim, eles estavam preparados para o que viesse. E ela tirava essa certeza não apenas das palavras e da força advinda da mera presença de Mulder ao seu lado. Mas, e principalmente, porque estavam juntos agora. Mulder, ela, William... e o bebê que estava a caminho. E algo lhe dizia que os quatro eram as peças fundamentais do quebra-cabeça que solucionaria tudo, enfim.

* * *

 **Continua...**


End file.
